La guardiana
by Maguiren
Summary: Hermione Granger es una guardiana del equilibrio , su misión es proteger a Harry Potter , y no ser descubierta por aquellos ajenos a su cariño y ella al de ellos . ¿Que pasara cuando Draco Malfoy este a punto de descubrirla? Mortifagos , dolor , amor , accion ... que esperas !
1. Chapter 1

Los secretos son pequeñas rendijas del alma, son como tatuajes que llevan el peso de una historia, un momento de nuestras vidas que quedara ahí por siempre.

Esta es mi historia, este es mi secreto.

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy una Guardiana del equilibrio. Mi misión asi como la de mis antepasados es proteger el balance de la vida y la muerte, el bien y el mal.

Mi madre y mi padre vienen de un linaje sagrado que ah luchado desde la existencia del mundo, y yo soy la primera que además de poseer la característica de guardiana tengo dotes mágicos. Mi mentor, entrenador y tío dijo desde un primer momento que era el destino, ya que mi misión regia en el mundo mágico, y así lo es. Mi trabajo principal es proteger a Harry Potter, que es casualmente mi mejor amigo y el elegido para destruir a aquel que amenaza con desequilibrar lo que no debe ser desequilibrado.

A lo largo de mi vivencia en Hogwarts mantuve a Harry a salvo, fue difícil, pero lo logre.

Después de 6 años de esconder un secreto tan grande de las personas a las que amas, este se vuelve tu amigo y enemigo a la vez .Hay veces que deseo contárselo a Harry y a nuestro mejor amigo Ron, pero no dejarían de verme como su débil "hermanita" a la que ELLOS deben proteger.

Las cosas nunca son fáciles, no salen bien y en el momento que me doy cuenta de que al chocar con Draco Malfoy esta mañana mi libro de caza (donde se encuentran mis pensamientos, mis misiones, los nombres de las personas que asesine) quedo en manos de el por error, mi mundo se desmorona.

Corro con gran agilidad por los pasillos hasta que llego a mi destino, veo a los niños y adolescentes con el uniforme de Slytherin penetrar en una pintura de gran tamaño y pienso en la manera que podría entrar. Tengo la básica idea de petrificar a alguna chica de mi tamaño y quitarle el uniforme, pero lo descarto inmediatamente, me reconocerían por el solo hecho de despreciar mi sangre impura y ser la mejor amiga de Harry. No tengo tiempo, con suerte Draco no se habrá dado cuenta de lo que posee en sus manos, asíque sin pensarlo me dirijo a la torre Gryffindor y sin permiso tomo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Cuando bajo las escaleras de la habitación de hombres me choco con mi mejor amigo y protegido.

-Herms?, que haces con mi capa

- OH lo siento Harry, se que debí pedírtela, ¡es que la necesito urgentemente!

- estas bien?

-No, tengo mucha prisa… ¿me la prestas verdad?-dije corriendo fuera de la sala

-Me debes una explicación Granger!-alcance a escucharlo decirme, voy a tener que pensar en una buena excusa.

Llego rápidamente a la entrada de la sala de Slytherin , me coloco la capa y espero que algún alumno entre .Aparentemente , la suerte esta de mi lado , por que al final del pasillo se acerca Draco Malfoy , con su habitual cara de superioridad y la mirada fría como hielo . Dice una clave que no llego a oír y el cuadro le abre el paso, con sumo cuidado de que no me sienta, ingreso a la sala justo detrás de el. Apenas entra se detiene y mi corazón salta… ¿es que se dio cuenta? , parece concertado… de cualquier manera una morocha con grandes atributos se le cuelga encima y lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Pansy déjame en paz-dice el rubio a la morena

- estas estresado? , yo puedo sacarte esa tensión –dice la chica rozándole la entrepierna con la mano

-hoy no -dice el, sacando los brazos intrusos de su cuello

-avísame si cambias de opinión – le dice en un susurro. Inmediatamente siento pena por la chica…¿ es que no le da vergüenza?, entregarse así a este idiota.

Malfoy comienza a avanzar por una escalera solitaria al costado de la sala y lo sigo, pongo el pie en el primer escalón con miedo a que suceda algo como en la torre Gryffindor cuando uno de los chicos intenta subir a nuestro cuarto, por suerte nada sucede y sigo subiendo. Al entrar, no me sorprendo de lo ordenado y limpio del lugar ni de la costosa decoración. Al igual que yo, por ser premio anual posee habitación propia, merito de nuestras excelentes notas. Observo con admiración una gran biblioteca situada sobre el cuarto del huron , rodeándolo , con miles de libros que seguramente ni leyó ; me doy cuenta que el chico estaba parado en el medio del lugar , con la misma expresión que tenia en la sala común de Slytherin : se masajea el cuello con signos de stress y comienza a desvestirse , de inmediato mis mejillas se enrojecen , pero mis ojos no se cierran , con atención observo como desabrocha cada botón, me provoca…curiosidad ; finalmente queda en ropa interior y se dirige a su baño privado. Aprovecho mi oportunidad y comienzo a revolver en su mochila, pero no encuentro nada, desesperada no me ocupo de ser silenciosa y la consecuencia es Draco Malfoy, parado en el umbral de la puerta del baño, con solo una toalla, pequeñas gotitas en su cuerpo y cabello apuntando cerca de donde había tirado unos libros segundos antes.

-¿Quien esta ahí?

Me quedo estática, sin respirar .Draco baja la varita y sonríe:

-buscas esto? – dijo mostrando mi pequeño libro en alto – sabes, es muy interesante los alumnos que se viven en este colegio, tu pareces interesante.

Interesante yo? , Para Draco Malfoy? , eso puede significar una cosa, no descubrió que soy yo , seguramente solo leyó las primeras paginas y no tuvo tiempo de seguir husmeando.

-dime quien eres, igualmente lo sabre en cuanto avance la lectura- Para cuando termina de decir eso , ya estoy a su lado y con un golpe seco en un movimiento rápido dirigido a su cuello , queda inconciente ; tomo mi libro y salgo corriendo de el lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasada una semana del incidente con Draco y con el error de subestimarlo y pensar que le restaría importancia al hecho de haber sido noqueado de la nada y que mi diario haya desaparecido de sus manos, me dedico a vigilarlo. Así, para mi pesar compruebo que efectivamente estaba decidido a averiguar mas sobre lo que para el seria "El misterioso libro y la intrigante persona que lo noqueo". Lo sigo a la biblioteca y descubro que buscaba información sobre Hadas, ya que en la segunda pagina de mi diario esta escrito aquella vez que luche con el Hada del océano, la cual objetivo principal era quitarme mis habilidades de guardiana; no fue algo personal. Todas las hadas, desde hace siglos, quisieron la energía de los guardianes, las alimenta y llena de una manera increíble. Desanimada camino hacia la torre de Astronomía, sabiendo que la única opción que me quedaba es llamar a mi mentor y tío, para ayudarme con Draco, antes de que llegue demasiado lejos.

Me asomo por la ventana de la torre mas alta, y con un silbido melódico que se pierde en el viento, hago el llamado al hombre que me ayudo en mis 16 años de vida. Luego de unos minutos escucho una voz a mi espalda

-¿Que sucede Hermione?

-es mi diario, lo encontró uno de mis compañeros. Lo recupere, pero leyó un par de paginas y ahora esta obsesionado. Tratando de entender

-bueno , estoy muy decepcionado- dijo el hombre de tez oscura –sabes que debes ser cuidadosa con tu identidad , que la única persona que podría llegar a saber solo puede ser alguien importante en tu vida ya que son los únicos a los que puedes quitar la información de la mente en el caso de que se necesite !

-eso lo se! , pero debe haber otra salida, Malfoy no se dará por vencido, esta muy interesado en saber y déjame decirte que no va por mal camino… hoy busco información de hadas, nuestras enemigas.

Mi tío se agarro la cabeza, estaba muy preocupado, lo notaba en su mirada. También sabia que me escondía algo y solo deseo que sea la forma de arreglar esto.

-recuerdas lo que de dije que pasaría si una persona ajena a tu cariño y tu al de el o ella sabe de tu identidad?

-claro que lo recuerdo, me lo repetiste toda la vida

-bien, pues no quiero perderte Mione - dijo tomándome del rostro paternalmente – Deberás acercarte al chico, no podemos correr el riesgo de que te descubra

-lo hará si me acerco a el – le afirme

-entonces será mejor que ambos se tomen cariño cuando eso pase, para el bien tuyo, de Harry y el de el mundo mágico en el que vives-dicho eso, desapareció dejándome con una angustia e impotencia en el pecho, sabiendo que esto seria mas difícil de lo esperado ¿como haría para acercarme a Draco Malfoy?... para ser su amiga?


	3. Chapter 3

Beuno aca otro capitulo!

Gracias a

Sanguinum Snake

Serena Princesita Hale

Y azu23blood por sus comentarios ¡! Este capitulo es para ustedes especialmente

**Los personajes no me pertenecen , a excepción de aquellos que salgan de mi rara imaginaron XD**

Por primera vez en mi vida estoy tan perdida que ni se por donde empezar. Si mi naturaleza no es apta para hacer amigos precisamente, ¿como haría para hacerme amiga de Draco Malfoy? El hecho de pensar en quererlo me repugna, es el enemigo de mi mejor amigo y por mas que la rivalidad sea contra Harry, solo ha demostrado sentir desprecio para conmigo. Doblo en la esquina y veo a mi objetivo sentado, muy concentrado en su lectura. Esto seria difícil… muy difícil.

-Malfoy-digo con una voz para nada segura .El huron levanta la vista e inmediatamente pone una mirada de asco

-Que quieres Granger- me quedo en silencio , sin saber que inventar

- estas loca.-dijo cerrando el libro y haciendo un ademán de irse

-no, espera!-camine unos pasos hacia el y se dio vuelta con pesadez

-es que; la señorita Pince me dijo que estabas frecuentando mucho la biblioteca últimamente, mas de lo normal… y por tu frustración facial, puedo percibir que no estas teniendo éxito en tu búsqueda…¿necesitas ayuda?. En ese momento se le transformo la cara y en un movimiento rápido, me tomo por los hombros y me estampo contra la pared

- ya dile al tonto de tu amigo el cara rajada, que deje de intentar saber sobre mi vida personal, que deje su estupida obsesión de que soy un Mortifago y me deje en paz! – yo que aún estaba sorprendida por el ataque del chico respire profundo y como aun seguía ejerciendo presión sobre mi sin decir nada, hice lo mas entupido que podría haber hecho; me acerque lentamente y lo bese. Para mi sorpresa el respondió el beso. Luego de unos segundos lo intensifico y nos besábamos con pasión y rabia, tal vez liberando el stress que estaba sintiendo estos días me deje llevar hasta que unos chicos de primero pasaron riendo y nos interrumpieron, me soltó la cintura y sonrío arrogantemente

-así que esa es la verdadera razón de que me buscaras

-claro que no, solo quería proponerte un trato!

-piensas ayudarme a buscar lo que quiero y pedir mi cuerpo a cambio?

Enojada lo empuje alejándolo de mí

-si estas interesado, búscame.

Los días pasaron y Draco no aparecía, estaba nerviosa e histérica. Necesitaba solucionar esto rápido y así poder estar tranquila, concentrada en mi misión. Además, pronto seria el eclipse lunar, y tendría que hacer la excursión por el bosque.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca para hacer la tarea de pociones y así dejar de pensar un poco en todo lo demás.

-que quieres a cambio?-escuche una voz a mis espaldas mientras dejaba uno de los libros en el estante

Me di vuelta y me choque con sus ojos grises, luego baje a sus labios y volví a sus ojos

-un favor- dije en tono superficial

-que clase de favor Hermione-dijo acercándose a mi, quede en silencio unos segundos, asimilando que me haya llamado por mi nombre

-te lo diré cuando lo necesite de ti

El pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, pero yo sabia que el estaba fingiendo

-hecho –dijo poniendo su mano para estrecharla, y sin soltar la vista de sus ojos, nos dimos la mano.

-necesito información sobre las hadas, solo he encontrado un libro, y no me sirvió

-que necesitas saber de ellas exactamente

-mas bien de una… El hada del océano-dijo seriamente-no hay nada sobre ella

-¿algo más?-pregunte secamente

-¿Que sabes sobre los eclipses?- mi corazón se detuvo, maldición! es que acaso también había leído la ultima pagina?

-sobre actividades, rituales o lo que sea que se realice en las noches de eclipse lunar-dijo el .Trague en seco y le dije que me de un par de días para encontrar la información. El sonrió de lado y dijo

-esperare una lechuza.

Me pase los días tomando notas falsas sobre la información que buscaba Draco, invente una historia sobre el Hada del océano y puse algunos rituales que se realizaban bajo un eclipse lunar, nada importante. Esto debería darme mas tiempo para conocer a Draco y tal vez nos acerquemos un poco más. Cuando repetí en mi cabeza la idea de acercarme mas al chico me pregunte de que manera me iba a acercar a el, lo había besado y creo que esa no es la manera correcta de empezar una amistad; entonces ¿me estaba replanteando conquistarlo? Si lo conquistaba, ¿lograría yo quererlo sabiendo que todo era una farsa? Dios mío! Hablaba de Draco Malfoy el chico que odia a los sangres sucias mas que nadie, ¿como lograría hacerlo?... prefiero luchar con sirenas.

Necesitaba ayuda, y no precisamente de mi tío.

-Ginny!

Mi pelirroja amiga se dio vuelta y me sonrió

-Hermione! , siento que hace siglos no te veo, ¿has estado muy ocupada?

Sonreí nerviosa - lo siento, la biblioteca me ah atrapado

Ella me dedico una sonrisa designada, como sabiendo la respuesta

-necesito tu ayuda-dije rápidamente

-¿esta todo bien?- pregunto preocupada

-si , claro-mentí-es solo que necesito un par de consejos para…

-¿para?

-conquistar un chico-dije tímidamente

-QUE?-dijo contenta-quien Hermione quien?

La tome por los hombros suavemente y la lleve a un aula vacía

-Draco Malfoy

Ginny abrió los ojos grandes como platos

- perdí una apuesta-mentí rápidamente

-OH-dijo sin creérselo mucho

-bueno, los chicos como Draco son difíciles de conquistar, pero intentare ayudarte

Había citado a Malfoy para esta noche y ahora, caminaba con la pollera de uniforme unos centímetros más corta y un botón de la camisa desabrochada. Tenía el pelo suelto y los rulos bien armados, cayendo por mi cintura.

Después de un par de horas, cuando ya me estaba reunida con Draco y el parecía estar conforme con la información que le había dado, trate de poner en marcha los consejos de Ginny

Me acerque a el y despacio, con una voz seductora (o al menos eso intente) dije:

-entonces, para que buscas esta información-el me miro extrañado, y por dentro se debatía si contarme o no

-la verdad es que no lo se- lo mire confundida-tuve un par de sueños, y me intrigaron sobre ciertas cosas –mintió el

-entiendo-sonreí yo

-que haces aquí Granger, por que me estas ayudando

-hicimos un trato recuerdas?-dije fastidiada , olvidando ser sensual y linda como había dicho Ginny

-no me has dicho aun cual es ese favor

-y no te lo diré hasta que lo necesite –dije molesta, esto era imposible, jamás daría resultado, nunca podría querer a Draco Malfoy, nunca podría amar a Draco Malfoy, nunca, nunca!

Levanto la vista y el estaba de espaldas, y yo de un momento a otro le estaba apuntando con mi varita, con el hechizo imperdonable en mi mente, con un rayo de luz verde todo acabaría. Ya lo había hecho, cientos de veces, no me era difícil. Sin embargo mi cuerpo estaba estático, apuntándolo y sin decir una palabra. El se giro hacia mi y baje rápido la varita, por suerte no lo había notado

-Granger; ¿crees que todo esto acabara alguna vez?-pregunto mirando el fuego de la chimenea

-no lo se, por momentos parece ser eterno-dije sinceramente

-solo espero que tu entupido amigo Potter haga lo necesario para arreglar esto-dijo cabizbajo-necesito salvar a mi madre

Lo mire confundida y el se aclaro la garganta, probablemente sintiendo que había hablado de mas, sin pensarlo; levante la mano para colocarla en su hombro, pero el fue mas rápido y de un momento a otro nos estábamos besando, la ropa comenzó a estorbar y termino expandida por todo el suelo.

Me desperté sobre el pecho desnudo de Draco, le mire el rostro que durmiendo parecía tan angelical, sin esa mascara de frialdad y me pregunte como seria de pequeño. Me imagine un pequeño rubio con manitos regordetas jugando con una pequeña escoba y sonreí. Me recosté sobre su pecho nuevamente y el comenzó a hablar, como si tuviera una pesadilla, llamaba a su madre en un tono cada vez mas desesperado y yo comencé a despertarlo .Grito una vez mas y se despertó sobresaltado

-tenias una pesadilla, llamabas a tu madre desesperadamente-dije en un tono suave- todo estará bien Draco…-dije no muy segura. El me miro sin expresión alguna y en silencio, se coloco la ropa y antes de irse y sin mirarme a los ojos susurro

-nos vemos luego


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , si estoy viva , y lamento el gigante y enorme retraso. Prometo subir capítulos mas seguidos ahora, mil veces lo siento y gracias por sus criticas y comentarios , son de mucha ayuda para continuar **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla … a leer!**

Pasada una semana de nuestro encuentro en la sala de Menesteres Malfoy jamás volvió a contactarme, hablarme o mirarme: cosa que me estaba volviendo loca. ¿Seria mi fin?, ¿dejaría que el príncipe de Slytherin descubra mi secreto y yo termine perdida en las profundidades de mi mente buscando la razón para vivir?. Tenía que haber otra opción, ya que la primera era imposible.

-Te dije que no había otra salida

-Me estas ocultando algo y puedo verlo en tus ojos tío

El respiro profundo, sabiendo que había perdido la batalla

-es difícil

- no mas difícil que querer a Draco Malfoy! Y hacer que el me quiera a mi

-la fuente del olvido

Una vez pronunciadas las palabras un recuerdo sacudió mi mente, claro!;eso funcionaria

-tienes que llevarlo allí, y que se meta por su cuenta

-como se supone que haga eso si tengo la entrada prohibida en Arabia por que tuve que matar a su preciada y entupida reina de las Hadas –me dije a mi misma

-además puede ser muy peligroso Herms, solo trata de acercarte al chico

Rodé los ojos

-probablemente ni me descubra-dije insegura, a lo que mi tio dijo suavemente

-no lo vigilaste bien de cerca estos ultimos dias, y pude notar que avanzo mucho en su búsqueda

-que?-pregunte sorprendida

- ya sabe de la existencia de protectores, guardianes. Aunque no sabe muy bien para que están, ni mucho mas

Baje mi cabeza y la tome con mis manos, estaba perdida

-no pude matarlo- susurre. Mi tío que miraba por la ventana hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts se giro hacia mi, extrañado

-nunca antes te había temblado la mano para matar a alguien que interfiriera en tu misión

-lo se, pero esta vez no pude-

-supongo yo no estas tan lejos de quererlo entonces-

Ignorando su ultimo cometario me incline y me fui, no sin antes escuchar a mi tío decir que tome una decisión rápida, antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Estoy en mi Dormitorio deliberando mis posiblididades : podía conquistarlo , matarlo o de alguna manera arrastrarlo a la fuente del olvido. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar cuando me distrajo un brillante que sobresalía de mi diario de caza, lo tomo extrañada y observo el objeto que jamás había visto en mi vida: no entendía como había llegado hasta mi diario cuando vi claramente la palabra Dragón grabada en el –Por las barbas de Merlín, le pertenece a Malfoy! : Tal vez eso es lo que quiere.. Recuperar lo que sea que es esto!, con esa pequeña luz de esperanza. idee un plan. Me encontraría con el Huron esta noche

Camuflada del color de la noche, un pañuelo sobre mi cabeza y un antifaz sobre mis ojos me escondí entre una estatua y la pared esperando el momento en que Draco pasara. Luego de unos minutos pude escuchar unos pasos y supe que era el, en un movimiento rápido lo tome por sorpresa agarrandolo del cuello

El parece asustarse pero vuelve a su usual pose de arrogante.

sabia que eras mujer, ese perfume quedo impregnado en mi-

Con una voz , diferente a la mía gracias a un hechizo susurre

-deja de buscar-

-Y por que habría de hacer eso Guardiana … ¿sabes? Mi madre solía contarme locas historias de estos protectores del bien y el mal… no se como no me di cuenta en el instante en que leí tu diario

Las palabras dichas por el chico me agobiaron, si el ya sabe de la historia de los guardianes no había vuelta atrás , bastaba con descubrir que era Hermione Granger y al cabo de un par de horas me iría de este mundo.

-De verdad no quería que las cosas se dieran así Malfoy – y con una misteriosa lagrima que se resbaló por mi mejilla susurre

-avada kedavra

El rayo de luz verde impacto en el ahora cuerpo inerte de Draco Malfoy

Volví corriendo a mi habitación, sin molestarme en que mañana Hogwarts seria un escándalo por encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de el Mortifago Draco Malfoy, sin duda eso traería consecuencias graves, pero no tanto como las habría si yo me perdía .Me seque las lagrimas que no paraban de caer sin mi consentimiento ¿que me pasaba?, ¿Por que lloraba por Draco Malfoy? Y pensando en la noche que pasamos juntos me quede dormida

Desperté a la mañana siguiente mas tarde de lo normal, por lo que todos estarían Desayunando o no, debido a la muerte del Slytherin.

Al entrar al gran salón los alumnos estaban terminando de desayunar, tan normales como siempre. ¿Es que no habían descubierto el cuerpo aun? No necesite una respuesta o conclusión por parte de mi misma por que mi corazón se detuvo bruscamente cuando vi a Draco Malfoy caminar a su próxima clase, como si nada hubiera pasado.

A falta de aire camine, mas bien corrí hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, mil explicaciones pasaban por mi mente y ninguna tenia sentido, tan absuelta en mis pensamientos estaba que no me di cuenta que corrí hacia las profundidades del bosque prohibido

No podía creerlo, esto no estaba pasando: Mi cabeza comenzó a doler fuertemente, eran como miles de cuchillos clavándose en mi cerebro y antes de que todo se volviera oscuro lo supe : Draco Malfoy sabia que yo era la guardiana, y ya que el era ajeno a mi cariño y yo al de el…. Estaba perdida.

Al abrir los ojos se revelo ante ellos una hermosa y espaciosa campiña francesa que casualmente me parecía bastante familiar, me levante del pasto en el cual estaba recostada e inconcientemente me sacudí y pude notar que ahora vestía un sencillo vestido blanco que bailaba con la brisa del lugar

Una vez que recorrí el paisaje con la mirada comencé a llorar silenciosamente, al mismo tiempo el hermoso cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover. Había fallado, a mi, a mis padres, a mi tío, a Harry y a un buen futuro del mundo mágico . A medida que los minutos pasaban mi tristeza aumentaba y así también la tormenta

-A pesar que siempre te gusto la lluvia, no había nada que prefirieras mas que correr por aquí y jugar con los caballos!- grito una voz a mis espaldas

Me di media vuelta y a pesar de la abundante estrepitosa lluvia pude notar a mi abuelo sonriendo: mi reacción fue inmediata, corrí a abrazarlo y la lluvia ceso despejando el cielo dejando lugar al sol.

-valla tormenta que provocaste pequeña!, casi inundas todo el lugar!

- lo siento abuelo , fracase en mi misión , me descubrieron y ..

-cálmate, por que no nos sentamos a tomar un te y a charlar?- dijo con una paciencia digna de Dumbledore

Caminamos unos metros y nos sentamos en unas sillas de jardín junto a una hermosa mesa de hierro plateado y mármol blanco con detalles florales

Mi abuelo me sirvió te y se sentó en una silla frente a mi

-abuelo- susurre- estoy muerta?

El rió suavemente y dijo

-creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso

-estoy dormida? , perdida en las profundidades de mi mente? donde no hay retorno ni salida debido a ser tan tonta y dejarme descubrir?

-Cálmate hija, no quiero que provoques otra tormenta-el cambio su cara a una seria y susurro- no estas perdida en tu mente ese seria un lugar horrible nada parecido a este – volvió a su sonrisa jovial y dijo- ya te acuerdas de este lugar verdad? , solías venir cuando eras muy pequeña

- estoy confundida abuelo, que haces aquí , como que no estoy perdida en mi si Malfoy me descubrió… quiere decir que puedo volver?

-estas teniendo un sueño muy real pequeña, despierta y tendrás tus respuestas

-como vuelvo a la realidad -pregunte triste

-Cierra los ojos y bebe tu té

Así lo hice, y justo antes de beberlo susurre

-te quiero abuelo

Abrí los ojos y escuche en el viento – yo también pequeña.

Sonreí y me incorpore rápidamente dispuesta a volver al castillo

Cuando repentinamente una flecha me atravesó con dureza el hombro, mire en dirección del agresor y el rubio platinado causante de mis recientes problemas me sonrió arrogante.

- Vas a algún lado Granger?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno , me tome esto de subir seguido muy enserio ajajja, pronto traigo otro . besosss , recuerden que las criticas son bien recibidas ¡!**

-Cual es tu maldito problema! -grite enfadada mirando el lugar donde la flecha estaba clavada

El me miro con superioridad y de un rápido e inhumano movimiento se acerco a pocos centímetros de mi nariz y dijo

-tu , me maTASTE! , Sabes cuanto duele un Avada kedavra? Unas cuantas flechas te mereces de mi parte – y sin dejarme tiempo de asimilar como se había acercado tan rápido a mi, me lanzo otra que dolió mas que la anterior

-MALDICION HURON!- dije sacando ambas flechas de un rápido movimiento

- podría tirarte flechas todo la noche Granger, sobretodo si no te lastiman- dijo señalando con la mirada mi rodilla , donde había dado una de las flechas y a pesar de eso mi piel se encontraba intacta sin herida alguna

- asíque ahora vas a torturarme con flechas mágicas que no lastiman pero duelen como un maldito crucio?

- no exageres tonta, esto- lanzo otra-no se compara con el dolor de un crucio

Enojada con el ultimo impacto saco la flecha de mi estomago y la tiro al suelo, lo miro con odio y en ese momento lo que mas deseo es estrujarle el cuello, asombrada veo como las ramas de los árboles del oscuro bosque ceden a mi voluntad y lo atrapan de manos, pies y cogote

-Hermione BASTA – dijo una voz ajena, mire su rostro, una luz y perdí la conciencia

Desperté lo que parecían minutos después sobre una cómoda cama en una habitación desconocida, me incorporé rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el sonido de unas voces masculinas que discutían, una vez que entre a la hermosa sala mi tío Artemio y Draco pararon de hablar y me miraron

- ¿donde estamos? Y que hace el aquí?- pregunte a mi mentor

-estamos a unos kilómetros del castillo, en una cabaña de Malfoy en medio del bosque prohibido

-quiero saber que esta pasando… por que no estoy perdida en las profundidades de mi mente, por que tu estas vivo-dije señalando al boldo- y que carajo hacemos en la cabaña del estupido de Malfoy- el pareció ignorar el hecho de que lo haya insultado y me dijo con tono de superioridad

- bueno Garnger, tu me mataste pero efectivamente volví ya que hace falta mas que eso para matarme

- a si? Que cosa eres, Superman?

- no! solo un vampiro –dijo imitando mi tono de burla

Torcí la boca sin poder creérmelo, mas en un mundo lleno de magos, criaturas, bosques encantados y guardianes ¿por que habría de negarlo? Además Draco encajaba perfecto para ser una de lo que serian esas despreciables criaturas

- y bien? , ¿Esa es la respuesta a mi otra pregunta también? No me perdí en mi por que lo que me descubrío no era humano , solo un tonto chupasangre?

-no exactamente –susurro Artemio – cuando tu mataste a Draco, horas mas tarde revivió y ya supo quien eras ,ibas a perderte en tu propia mente .Pero ya que eso seria un error, el destino quiso que la situación se de en el día del eclipse

- el eclipse!- dije sorprendida acordándome de lo importante del día

-ayer no fuiste al bosque prohibido por estar en shock de ver a Malfoy vivo Herms, fuiste por que así lo quiso la luna y cuando el sol se escondió el eclipse comenzó y también tu transformación

-¿transformación?

-ya no eres una Guardiana Hermione, has evolucionado

-de que hablas-dije asustada

- eres un Ángel

Cuatro horas habían pasado de que me entere sobre mi nueva identidad. Primero una simple niña, luego guardiana, hechicera ¿y ahora un ángel? Que seguía ¿vampiro?, me reí de mi propio pensamiento y me reproche a mi misma el estar pensando en Malfoy, lo había hecho mucho durante este último tiempo y ahora que no corría mas riesgo no era necesario que lo hiciera. Vampiro? , ¿Hace cuanto el lo seria?, ¿por que no había nada sobre los vampiros en los libros que estudiábamos en Hogwarts? En fin, no quería pensar en ello ahora… estaba muy cansada. Me recosté en la cama y a los pocos segundos caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente tenia que asistir a clase como si nada hubiese cambiado… mas todo lo había hecho. Me levante con la terrible depresión de no saber quien soy, con tanto cambio me había perdido a mi misma y ya no entendía quien era la chica que me devolvía el reflejo en el espejo del baño. Me di vuelta para meterme a la ducha pero volví al espejo. Sin saber muy bien por que le di la espalda y pude observar unas hermosas alas tatuadas, nacientes de la marca ubicada en el centro superior que solía significar mi naturaleza de Guardiana.

_- mama!, creo que estoy enferma!... me salio algo raro en la espalda –grite asustada desde la ducha en casa de mis padres _

_Ella entro minutos después al baño con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, se acerco y la acaricio _

_- no es una enfermedad mi dulce Herms- susurro ella- es lo que te hace especial y parte de nuestra familia… yo también tengo una!_

_Entonces sonreí y acaricie la marca que mi madre me mostraba, era hermosa… una pequeña flor, como la mía._

-Supongo que eso ya no importa_- _dije para mi misma

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con mi mejor amigo Ron, el cual sentía que hace años no veía

-Hermione! , que raro te levantes tan tarde… has estado desaparecida últimamente- yo sonreí y me abalance a sus brazos y le di un fuerte abrazo, me di cuenta que necesitaba tanto un abrazo de Ron que no pude evitar largarme a llorar como una tonta y eso obviamente lo preocupo

-hey pequeña- dijo secando las lágrimas que escapaban con el dedo – que sucede…

- soy mayor que tu Ron, no me digas pequeña - dije con tono infantil y con mas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos

- lo se, pero yo soy mas alto – dijo bromeando, yo solo sonreí y volví a abrazarlo-¿quieres decirme que pasa?

Ni si quiera lo pensé y asentí con la cabeza, era hora de cotarles la verdad de todo

-esta noche se los diré, a ti y a Harry – limpie mis mejillas y trate de sonreír – vamos o nos perderemos el desayuno y estarás de mal humor hasta el almuerzo

Mas tarde, cuando termine de relatar toda la historia (omitiendo la parte en la que besaba y me acostaba con Draco Malfoy) ambos se quedaron con los ojos algo abiertos y la boca torcida

- ¿y por que estas tan triste? – pregunto Ron. Yo lo mire con ternura, en que buen compañero y amigo se había transformado mi pelirrojo amigo, a pesar de que seguíamos con nuestras peleas, las cuales eran una marca registrada, el había madurado de una forma que yo no lo había hecho y ahora sabia que podía contar con el para lo que sea – bueno –sonreí con amargura – con tantos cambios y tantos problemas olvide quien soy… no lo se, siento que estoy atrapada en un frasco en donde no tengo otra cosa que hacer mas que esperar a que otra cosa en mi vida cambie o… todo termine- mire para abajo avergonzada y dije por lo bajo- cuando pensé que estaba perdida en aquella hermosa campiña, desee por un momento quedarme ahí para siempre.

-no te sientas mal Herms- me consoló ron mientras se acercaba y me daba la mano en señal de apoyo, es entendible que hayas querido eso, pero el hecho de que haya sido solo por un instante y que luego deseaste con todas tus fuerzas regresar te contesta a tu pregunta…¿ quien eres?, eres Hermione Granger , nuestra pequeña gran amiga, ángel protector de su mejor amigo Harry Potter, la cual no descansara hasta que nuestro mundo sea un lugar hermoso y sin peligro , para vivir en paz

Sonreí sinceramente ante las hermosas palabras de Ron, mas no duro mucho ya que Harry que se había quedado callado sin decir nada se levanta del sillón y sale de la sala común.

Ron hace una amague para ir tras el pero lo detengo, será mejor que hable a solas con el. Le agradezco y le doy un beso en la mejilla, para luego ir tras mi testarudo amigo.

Como yo ya sabia, se encontraba en la torre de astronomía mirando el cielo estrellado con aire de melancolía

- que sucede Harry?

- no necesito que cuides de mi Hermione, no tienes que hacer eso

Yo sonreí sabiendo esa respuesta y dije:

- ahí te equivocas, es parte de mi, es una misión natural Harry… y no me vengas con tonterías, eres mi mejor amigo y lo hago no solo por obligación sino por que te quiero mucho.

- Si dijiste que no eras mas una guardiana, ahora eres un Ángel y…

- sigue siendo la misma tarea-interrumpí con paciencia

- no quiero que salgas lastimada, no quiero que cuanto el momento llegue te interpongas entre una maldición y yo

-Harry, todo va a estar bien… tenemos mucho a nuestro favor para ganar esta guerra – dije acariciando su cabello

El sonrío y se disculpo, regresamos a los dormitorios y me dormí por primera vez en mucho tiempo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Las semanas siguientes pasaron tranquilas, Harry nos contaba todo lo que pasaba en las reuniones que tenia con Dumbledore y nos quedábamos horrorizados. Intrigada por los Horrocruxes me dirigí a la biblioteca, pero no pude llegar a mi destino: en el camino vi a una chica que seria de quinto inconciente en el piso de un pasillo oscuro, me acerque y con horror pude notar una herida de dos puntos en su cuello el cual todavía sangraba, con alivio note que aun respiraba y supe inmediatamente quien había sido el causante de eso . La ira me invadió, puse mi mano inconcientemente en la herida para parar la hemorragia y segundos después note que la había curado, me sorprendí mucho pero no me di el lujo de quedarme ahí parada, con un _obliviate _modifique la memoria de la chica para que recordara solo haberse desmayado, la acomode y Salí corriendo en busca de un estupido y tonto vampiro de Slytherin.

Lo encontré solo en los terrenos del colegio leyendo bajo un árbol, me acerque agresivamente y le pregunte cual era su maldito problema , que como podía beber la sangre de los estudiantes y dejarlos tirados como si fuesen basura

Se paro sorprendido de lo que le decía y me pregunto donde estaba la victima

-era tanto el placer de beber su sangre que ni siquiera recuerdas donde la… succionaste?- grite acercándome a su cara muy enojada

- es que no fui yo tonta, Voldemort ya convirtió a un par mas de nosotros por que todo salio bien conmigo!

-que quieres decir?- dije confundida

- ya deja de gritarme Granger, necesito encontrarla para curarla y que no recuerde nada

- ya esta hecho-

El se dio media vuelta y me miro confundido

- con un obliviate basta tonto

- si eso lo se muy bien Granger, pero debo curarla… no podrá hacerlo la señora pomfrey, y no puedo permitir que vea esa marca

- no lo hará

-que quieres decir

- yo… no lo se, toque su cuello y cure su herida

- es imposible

- eso no es importante ahora, ¿me estas diciendo que Hogwarts esta lleno de Vampiros que absorben la sangre de nuestros compañeros sin piedad? Y como es que no salio a la luz que tu eras un vampiro si dejaste a alguien con el cuello marcado

- por que yo soy mejor y supe controlarme cuando recién me convirtieron, Zabinny es un sádico sexual con ahora sed de sangre y Crab Goyle son unos glotones incluso ahora… no les importa que Voldemort les haya dado ordenes explicitas de mantenerse bajo perfil

- pues entonces será mejor que Voldemort tome medidas para controlarlos ya que no dudare ni un segundo en acabarlos si otro de mis compañeros sale herido por su entupida imprudencia

- es nuestra naturaleza Granger, debemos beber sangre para sobrevivir… pero si te pone tan histérica bien, los mantendré controlados para que se alimenten con moderación sin lastimar gravemente a alguien- dijo tan cerca de mi que podía oler su fresco aliento a menta

- te lo advierto Malfoy, ¿que no solo pueden beber la sangre de algún animal?

- creí que tu deber era proteger al idiota de Potter, no a toda la escuela

- cualquiera que es inocente debe ser protegido, mas si se trata de bestias tan despreciables como ustedes – dije con un asco infinito, muy extraño en mi

El me miro a los ojos con puro odio y se alejo sin decirme nada mas.


	6. Chapter 6: primera parte

_Capitulo 6 primera parte _

_Lamento la tardanza! Y lo corto de este capitulo o.O , pero ahora mismo subo la segunda , solo tengo que darle unos retoques ya que fue el que cambie 98749857 veces. Un beso y gracias a todos por sus comentarios _

_Draco´s vew_

Camine enfadado hacia mi sala común, Granger podía ser tranquilamente la persona mas molesta que había conocido en mi vida, su moral de salvar inocentes me estaba molestando ¿quien se creía para juzgar? Después de todo, ella también era una asesina… y todo por salvar a Potter. ¿Ahora resultaba que también protegía de los idiotas de nuestros compañeros? Bufe una vez que entre a la sala y vi a Zabbiny recostado en el sillón tan relajado; lo tome del cogote y lo arrastre a mi habitación bajo la mirada de miedo de algunos y admiración de otros. Una vez dentro lo solté y le pregunte con firmeza

- ¿fuiste tan estupido para comer de una de nuestras compañeritas y luego dejarla sin borrar el rastro?- el se levanto como un resorte y gruño

-claro que no Dragón! Puedo ser algo goloso, más si se trata de hermosas mujeres. Pero se exactamente que el lord nos pidió discreción y al contrario de ti es un placer servirle a alguien tan poderoso y admirable

-y desde cuando eres la perra de Voldemort eh?

-desde que me convirtió en alguien poderoso, fuerte y fascinante como lo soy ahora. Déjame aclararte que si vuelves a decirme la perra del lord; te arrepentirás-dijo apretando mi cuello. Pero mi fuera era mayor a la de el. Lo empuje unos metros y dijo con dificultad-además la verdadera perra eres tu ya que por lo menos yo sigo mis ideales… tu solo lo haces para salvar a tu estupida mamita ; No tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse ya que ahora su corazón se encontraba en mis manos, fuera de su cuerpo.

Luego de que con una poción multijugos, tomara unos cabellos de el y simulaba salir con vida de mi habitación para luego volver a mi dormitorio como yo mismo y deshacerme del cuerpo me recosté agotado en la cama. Los remordimientos no tardaron en llegar y luego las palabras de Granger me quemaban las neuronas " _bestias tan despreciables como ustedes"._

Es fácil asesinar en el nombre del bien, ella lo hizo a lo largo de su vida como cazadora e internamente no podía culparla por eso. Yo no podía hacerlo ya que "el lado bueno" no era suficientemente bueno para ayudar a mi madre y por eso no era una opción. Era lo peor y mejor de mi –según el Lord- sabia que el hecho de ser uno de sus mejores Mortifagos y espías yacía en el amor a mi madre y no en la pura lealtad hacia el. No parecía molestarle mientras hiciera bien mi trabajo; además había demostrado mi eficacia y unión a el cuando me convertí en Vampiro… el primero después de 600 años.

Al día siguiente me levante bien temprano, me bañe y luego fui a la biblioteca a terminar una tarea para Snape, mas tarde fui en busca de Grabb y Goyle para castigarlos por comer de esa chica sin limpiar los rastros. Debo admitir que me tomo por gran sorpresa que me juraran no haber sido ellos

-preguntale a Zabinny –dijo Goyle

-no lo encontré por ningún lado-mentí

-seguramente fue el –

-si, seguro –dije dándome la vuelta y encaminándome a clases

No pude concentrarme demasiado ¿Quién había sido el responsable de aquella chica? Sabia que las dos bolas de grasa no mentían y Zabinny tampoco había sido. Éramos los únicos Vampiros a los que Voldemort había ordenado convertir por ahora: y era imposible que hubiera otros ya que…

Una pequeña mano tomando fuertemente de mi brazo me saco de mis pensamientos, la clase estaba finalizada y todos se habían ido… solo quedaba Granger que me miraba severamente

-Creí haberte dicho que tu y tus amiguitos se controlaran!, esta mañana llevaron a una chica de 4to de urgencias a San Burgo!

-QUE?-dije muy sorprendido, reacción que al parecer también sorprendió a ella , me pare de la silla y quise irme del lugar pero la sangre sucia se interpuso en el camino

-pude alcanzar a curarle el cuello y quitarle la marca, pero no me dio tiempo de restaurarle la sangre ya que la dejaron casi sin una gota… ayer parecías sorprendido de que pude hacerlo y quiero saber por que- pregunto tranquilamente

Rodé los ojos y dije- se que puedes curar a los humanos de heridas, puedes con tu naturaleza incluso salvar muchas vidas… pero me sorprende que debido a nuestra condición puedas curar heridas de Vampiros, solo nosotros podemos hacerlo.

-a que te refieres con "nuestra condición"

- ¿es que no sabes nada de lo que ahora eres? ¿De los vampiros?, me sorprende… ya te imaginaba hurgando en la biblioteca como un patético ratón mugriento

Ella me pego una cachetada e intento hacerlo de nuevo, pero tome sus brazos y en un movimiento muy rápido la estampe contra la pared del otro lado del salón, aplastándola contra mi cuerpo

- Ángeles y Vampiros Granger, enemigos mortales desde la existencia del universo… el odio mas profundo que puede existir en esta tierra, ¿es que acaso no te sentiste diferente hacia mi cuando te convertiste?... esta en tu naturaleza querer arrancar mi corazón –

Dije en un susurro sobre su pequeña oreja, deposite un pequeño beso en su cuello (donde moría por morder) y Salí de ahí antes que su deseo ahora incrementado de arrancarme el corazón se haga realidad


	7. Chapter 6: segunda parte

Una vez que Salí hecha una fiera del salón de clases me dirigí a paso firme al despacho del director, este me recibió muy sereno para mi gusto y pregunto en que me podía ayudar

-Bueno, estoy segura usted esta informado de mi situación

El respondió asintiendo la cabeza y sonrío

- mi tío y mentor… no lo he visto desde mi transformación… y necesito hacerle unas preguntas. Como no esta pensé en hacérselas a usted

-Temo que mi conocimiento respecto a su naturaleza tiene un limite señorita Granger, pero me gustaría responder a lo que pudiera con mucho gusto

-¿Que son los Ángeles?... quiero decir, se que es una etapa después de ser una Guardiana. Pero cual es mi naturaleza? que hay de mi misión como guardiana? ¿Sigue siendo la misma verdad?... Estoy tan confundida

-Los guardianes y los Ángeles no son precisamente lo mismo, no todos los Ángeles fueron Guardianes, ni todos los guardianes serian Ángeles; sucede en situaciones especiales y por diferentes razones… Su misión para con el señor Potter no ha terminado. Si entiende a lo que me refiero

-entonces si tengo que proteger a Harry

- y se que usted lo haría, aunque no tuviera que

Yo sonreí – Los Ángeles existieron antes que los guardianes, estaban aquí protegiendo la tierra y además fueron los primeros en vivir en ella-aclaro

-¿Por que puedo curar heridas?

- Bueno si mal no recuerdo el hecho de que usted pueda curar heridas la hace un Ángel de agua

- hay diferentes clases de Ángeles… y que hay de los vampiros?

Dumbledore vacilo y dijo suavemente-la información de Ángeles es muy escasa, ya que siempre prefirieron quedarse en el anonimato. En cuanto a los vampiros... solo se que eran sus enemigos naturales y por eso los hicieron desaparecer hace 600 años

-¿quiere decirme que no hay indicios de vampiros en los últimos 600 años?

El director sonrió y se levanto de su asiento

-señorita Granger, me gustaría hablar un rato mas pero tengo una importante reunión en el ministerio, ya que esta podría decirle a el señor Potter que la reunión de hoy se suspende. El salio de su despacho y yo me quede con muchas preguntas en la lengua. Suspire frustrada y salí del lugar.

Los tres días siguientes después de eso fueron agotadores. Me ocupaba de las tareas, asistir a clase, buscar información en la biblioteca sobre Ángeles de agua y Vampiros ,también seguía a Draco para descubrir sobre los dos ataques vampiricos en el colegio. Todavía sonaba en mi cabeza el hecho de que hace supuestamente 600 años no existían estas criaturas: ¿estaría acertada esa información? O era solo un rumor… Malfoy dijo que Voldemort los había convertido; una buena herramienta en la guerra. ¿Debía haberle contado a Dumbledore sobre Draco, Zabbiny y los demás?

Estaba casi segura por su mirada que ya lo sabía.

El cuarto día me había decidido por interrogar al Slytherin, le mande una lechuza y espere que acudiera a la reunión de esa noche.

-caminando hacia mi dormitorio para cambiarme y dejar los libros me choque con Neville, estaba agitado por la carrera y algo alterado

-Hermione! ¿No estas enterada verdad?-dijo casi en un grito. Mi cara cambio a una de preocupación

-es Ginny!, no aparece desde ayer a la noche… hoy no fue a clases y según las chicas su cama estaba perfectamente hecha sin rastros de que haya dormido allí

-¿QUE?, donde están Harry y Ron!?

-llevan 2hs buscándola y ahora iban a avisar al director y McGonagall, me mandaron a buscarte

Mi mente trabajo muy rápido y de pronto me encontraba corriendo hacia el gran salón. Pise el lugar y busque rápidamente al boldo, con una mirada penetrante y una seña lo hice salir del lugar para adelantar la reunión pendiente

-no Puedes aguantar un par de horas mas para verme Granger!

-¿Donde esta?-dije casi gritando

- de que hablas sangre sucia

- de Ginny - le pegue en el pecho, arrinconándolo contra la pared del oscuro pasillo, como el solía hacer

-por que sabría yo donde esta la cabeza de zanahoria menor?

-4 vampiros en el colegio, dos chicas atacadas y una que no aparece, DONDE ESTA GINNY!

-ya te dije que no fue ninguno de nosotros-dijo empujándome y acomodándose la ropa- esos ataques fueron hechos por otro vampiro fuera del circulo de Voldemort

-¿se supone que debo creerte?

-no me interesa si me crees o no Granger, yo no tengo a tu amiguita-dio media vuelta para irse -Draco!-me acerque a el

-dime lo que sabes, por favor

El sonrío con superioridad, como sabiendo que yo le suplicaría

-Creo que este es un caso de ayuda mutua Angelito-dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Se alejo suavemente - me reuní con Voldemort, el no convirtió a mas de sus mortifagos en Vampiros, técnicamente somos los únicos tres

-tres?

-Zabinny esta muerto- abrí los ojos sorprendida y no pregunte por que, no interesaba ahora- cuando dices "técnicamente" te refieres a que si no fuera por ustedes… no habría vampiros hace 600 años?- el asintió

-y como lo hizo… como hizo Voldemort para convertirte a ti y a ellos si no ah habido vampiros desde hace tanto tiempo; ¿es una mentira?¿ se han escondido?

-No es mentira! un hechizo hecho por los Ángeles hace siglos fue lo que los extinguió en ese momento

-¿QUE? Hechizo?

-ya te dije suficiente Granger

-necesito mas información, si dicho hechizo existe, los vampiros que hay solo son los que convirtió Voldemort. ¿Quien es el que ataco? ¿Como es posible?

-no lo se

-necesito encontrarla Draco!, es mi mejor amiga!

-ya basta: no tengo por que darte mas información

Mi frustración era tan grande que golpee con fuerza la pared, provocando una lastimadura de la cual gotearon unas gotas de sangre y luego se curo sola.

-eso es –dijo tomando mi mano ensangrentada- tu sangre-me miro como si yo comprendiera-es-se alejo- deliciosa, el olor y sabor de la sangre de los Ángeles es muy especial para los vampiros, solo queremos beber hasta dejarlos sin una gota y créeme que no seria suficiente: me cuesta trabajo no devorarte ahora mismo

-¿y por que no lo hiciste?, ¿no es nuestra naturaleza querer matarnos?- pregunte curiosa

-puedo hacerlo con gusto si quieres-dijo acercándose rápidamente a mi

- y tu que me dices sangre sucia- lo aleje con fuerza – lo voy a hacer; entendí tu plan… me desangro un poco.. el se atrae por el olor y encontramos a Ginny

-si no esta muerta aún

- ¿me ayudaras? – no puedo atacar a la criatura y rescatar a Ginny si estoy haciendo de señuelo ; y Harry ni Ron me dejarían hacer esto

-por que habría de hacerlo

-¿vas perderte la oportunidad de interrogar al misterioso Vampiro? De ganarte una estrellita de oro para con Voldemort cuando se lo cuentes todo?- dije burlona

El me tomo fuerte del brazo y yo gemí del dolor ¿o de la excitación que me provocaba cada vez que era rudo conmigo?

-¿todavía tienes el cuchillo que le robaste al hada del océano?

Rodé los ojos y asentí recordando que había leído mi diario

-bien, por que es una de las pocas armas que realmente te lastimara y tardaras mucho mas en auto curarte- trague en seco; ¿por que sabia tanto sobre lo que yo era? Me sentí más débil que nunca ante esa sensación de ignorancia. Con un Accio invoque el arma y bajamos a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Luego de una hora y media todo estaba mas calmado y supe que era el momento, Draco se escondió detrás de un árbol y yo abrí profundas heridas en mis brazos, paso exactamente un minuto cuando una figura masculina la cual escondía su rostro con la sombra de un árbol debido a la iluminosa luna se poso frente a mi -te estaba esperando-dije en un susurro

El pareció morder su brazo y luego lo puso en mi boca, sentí como el sabor a sangre resbalaba por mi garganta y las heridas paraban de doler, con un hechizo de agua limpio la sangre que quedo en mis brazos y pude distinguir su rostro ante la claridad : sus ojos grises brillaban, su rostro era hermoso y su pelo negro casi azulado estaba algo despeinado; con algunos mechones sobre su frente

-fue algo muy estupido lo que hiciste esta noche Hermione, creí que eras la bruja mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y antes de desmayarme susurre:

-Sirius


	8. Chapter 7

Me desperté y pude sentir el olor a café que invadía el lugar, sonreí gustosa ante la sensación de paz que no duro mucho, recordé lo sucedido antes de perder el conocimiento y me levante como un resorte de la cama. En la misma habitación en al que me encontraba, dormido en la cama junto a la mía estaba Malfoy: pensé en la última vez que lo había observado dormir y me sonroje; Deseaba internamente que la situación fuera parecida pero inmediatamente borre esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Salí de la habitación con precaución, mi varita no estaba y podía pasar cualquier cosa.¿ era posible que aquel hombre fuera Sirius? Recordé el rostro sonriente de aquel hombre que abrazo a Harry apenas lo vio un año atrás, sin duda tenia rasgos muy parecidos, pero un poco mas joven… ¿seria un hermano menor no conocido? Claro que no, el árbol de la familia Black en Grimmauld Place no mostraba otro hermano!¿ Y por que ese "creí que eras la bruja mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts" me sonó tan a Sirius?

-Por que soy el – dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me asuste tanto que pegue un salto hacia el y ambos caímos al piso, yo encima de el

-bueno, yo también te extrañe Hermione –dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, mis mejillas se acaloraron por segunda vez ese día y me levante molesta

-Sirius Orion Black; tienes serias explicaciones que darme!-dije con las manos en la cintura

El sonrió – veo que no has cambiado nada – yo fruncí mas el seño y me acerque rápidamente a el, lo abrasé con fuerza y entre suaves y pequeñas lagrimas añadí –me alegro que estés aquí después de todo. El río por mi repentino cambio de actitud y me correspondió el abrazo- subamos al salón y te contare todo

-que hay de Malfoy-dije señalando la habitación a mis espaldas

- dormirá por un par de horas mas- Subimos una escalera imperial muy hermosa -donde estamos?

-es una mansión a las afueras de Francia

-FRANCIA?, nos trajiste hasta aquí!.. OH donde esta Ginny!-dije recordando a la pelirroja

-tranquila Hermione, ella esta en Hogwarts

-¿esta bien?

- bueno… esta igual pero diferente

Puse una evidente cara de no entender y me hizo un ademán para pasar por una hermosa y gigante puerta de madera.

El salón era gigante y hermoso, poseía una hermosa biblioteca, sillones a juego con la alfombra, arañas de techo con detalles en dorado y la chimenea más preciosa que había visto en mi vida

-me alegro que te guste- susurro Sirius a mis espaldas, me di vuelta y me quede unos minutos embobada mirándolo, me acerque suavemente y le acaricie la mejilla

-luces diferente-mi voz sonó pasiva y suave

-bueno es así como lucia a los diecinueve, casi veinte - nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio mirándonos profundamente a los ojos y me invito a sentarme; así podría contarme su historia

-¿Desde cuando eres un Vampiro Sirius?

- Luego de que murieron James y Lily y me enviaron a Azkaban conocí a un hombre, el fue el que me convirtió en mi cumpleaños numero veinte: dijo que era importante que lo hiciera ya que el sino moriría, debes convertir a alguien al menos una vez cada 30 años… el no lo había hecho hasta entonces, no consideraba eso digno

- entonces es una mentira que los vampiros no existen hace 600 años por un hechizo hecho por Ángeles

-bueno: el hechizo existió y Voldemort lo rompió... Pero el propósito por el que fue hecho no era para hacer extinguir a todos los Vampiros. Solo uno en especial

-¿Uno mas poderoso? – pregunte con algo de temor

-Lamentablemente si, pero perdió toda esa fuerza al no tener la fuente de ese poder

- ¿la fuente?

- hay diferentes teorías; la mas romántica dice que era una mujer, aquella de la cual el estaba enamorado

Pensé que sonaba estupido, mas un calor me invadió al escucharlo. Como una envidia a aquella joven de seguro inexistente que aparentemente era amada con mucha fuerza

- Entonces Voldemort rompió ese hechizo, libero al vampiro "mas poderoso" y lo hizo convertir en vampiro a Malfoy y los demás para armar un ejercito de vampiros

-bueno básicamente si; pero no liberaron a ninguna persona , al menos no en carne y hueso .Voldemort solo le dio a Malfoy de beber la sangre de el Vampiro que estaba aprisionado

- entonces la sangre con aquella fuerza corre por las venas de Draco-susurre- y no tiene acceso a ese poder por que no recuerda lo que inspiraba el mismo

-exacto

-¿Voldemort busca que Draco lo recuerde verdad? ¿Lo sabrá el?

-Bueno no podría decirte con exactitud.. Pero debido al tipo de lealtad de Malfoy a Voldemort lo dudo

-que quieres decir?

- que solo estoy a su lado por mi madre – me di vuelta bruscamente y tenía al rubio a mis espaldas, con cara de enfadado – me ignoro y con la mirada fija en Sirius Aseveró:- ¿Por que me trajiste aquí? Ya te dije una vez que no voy a contribuir con ustedes

-¿lo que oíste no te hace cambiar de opinión? Usar la arma que el tiene planeada en su contra? Tu madre se salvaría Malfoy!-espeto Sirius molesto

- es muy arriesgado!

-¿y crees que no es arriesgado darle chances de ganar esta guerra? Si lo hace seria el fin de tu madre... y tuyo también: jamás serian libres.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que Malfoy parecía meditar las cosas. -Te esperare en la habitación hasta que sea el momento de regresar Granger… cuando el me devuelva la varita . Una vez que el salio del hermoso salón me dirigí al padrino de mi mejor amigo

- si todo este tiempo estuviste vivo, por que no diste señales, Harry quedo destrozado

- fue un largo proceso de regreso… cuando atravesé el velo morí y mi cuerpo desapareció: mi alma quedo "vagando" hasta que con la ayuda de Dumbledore, un gira tiempo y magia en extremo difícil. Volví en mi cuerpo de veinte años.

- ¿y por que no al del Sirius que conocí yo?

- como vampiro tenia la oportunidad de elegir entre envejecer y no , elegí hacerlo para que de alguna manera conservara algo de humano en mi : En un principio odiaba lo que era y no me aceptaba. Ahora que puedo convivir con ello ¿ por que tener el aspecto de anciano si puedo ser joven y apuesto para toda la vida?- bromeo , yo reí y dije sin pensar- eras apuesto cuando te conocí- abrí los ojos sorprendida por lo que habia dicho y me sonroje nuevamente… creo que era un habito en mi este ultimo tiempo. Gracias al cielo Sirius cambio de tema y saco el tema de Ginny

- Con Dumbledore acordamos que seria bueno esperar para decirle a Harry que seguía vivo , mientras tanto elegimos combatir fuego con fuego. Me encargue de armar un grupo de Vampiros para que combatan en la lucha. Busque a las personas indicadas y les enseñe a ser vampiros. También estamos trabajando en una poción que dejaría que los Licántropos puedan tener control sobre ellos, convertirse o no… y decidir a quien atacar

- eso es fantástico!- pensé en lo buena que seria la vida de Lupin con esa poción – ¿pero donde entra Ginny en todo esto? ¿Fueron responsables tus vampiros de los ataques en Hogwarts?

- me temo que si, envié a uno de mis confiables vampiros allí y se enamoro perdidamente de la pelirroja, y no sabes como pueden amar los vampiros! Dios si son exagerados. Se veían a escondidas y un día el le contó que era un vampiro . Lo primero que dijo fue "-convierteme" claro que el lo hizo y no pudo controlarla, no estaba preparado. Por eso los ataques a aquellas chicas, fui a buscarla en cuanto me entere.

Estaba entre sorprendida y a la vez no, la actitud de Ginevra era totalmente irresponsable – entonces Ginny ahora es un vampiro, ella ataco a esas chicas – dije para mi misma

-¿demasiada información en poco tiempo?- dijo luego de que me vio agarrarme la cabeza con pesadez

-Ron la matara-susurre mientras me relajaba en el sillón

-Bueno creo que es hora de que te vayas , Malfoy se va a impacientar y los chicos deben estar muy preocupados

-todavía tengo preguntas que hacerte!

- puedes venir cuando quieras: solo trata de esconder esto… al menos un tiempo mas

-QUE?, no puedo hacerle eso a Harry!

-tendrás que- dijo firmemente- ahora ve- me entrego la varita de Draco y la mia -el espejo amarillo de la habitación la cual despertaste los llevara a unos kilómetros del castillo , en el bosque, donde los esperan unas escobas.

- pero…- no me dejo terminar ya que se fue rápidamente a otra habitación

Vi a Malfoy recostado sobre la cama y al oírme llegar se incorporo-tardaste siglos Granger – le di su varita y agarre el espejo, se lo ofrecí para que también lo tomara, pasaron unos minutos, sensación de vértigo y el suelo

Me levante mareada y sacudo mi ropa

-creo que nunca aprenderé a aterrizar como corresponde- el me ignoro y puso cara de molesto- ¿es que acaso ese estupido piensa que caminemos hasta el castillo?

-se supone deben haber escobas… al menos fue lo que el me dijo-

- genial- espeto molesto, para luego empezar a caminar


	9. Chapter 8

Ginny rodó los ojos impacientada una vez que le di un sermón de 15 minutos, chasqueo la lengua y luego suspiro cansada

-Herms… tienes razón, fui irresponsable, no pensé cuando le pedí a John que me convierta, ¿pero sabes que? No me arrepiento, para nada… lo amo Hermione, como nunca a nadie

Yo sonreí y me acerque a ella, le acaricie la mejilla y se alejo algo brusca

-lo siento, me cuesta controlarme con el olor de tu sangre… ¿no me dejas probar un poquito verdad?

Le lance una mirada de reprobación y dijo riendo- heyy , era una broma angelita!

- ¿entonces ya no podré acercarme a mi mejor amiga por que esta tendría el ciego deseo de devorarme?

-tranquila, Sirius dijo que aprendería a controlarme…

-si hablando de eso, sabes que no podemos decirle nada a Harry por ahora ¿verdad?

-y ojala no lo supiera… me hace sentir terrible!... que te dijo el?

- me explico varias cosas... el hechizo que rompió Voldemort no era aquel que había dado fin a todos los vampiros… solo libero a uno en especial

-Alcander, John me hablo de el... Supuestamente un vampiro muy poderoso; que podía acabar con todo… si Voldemort lo libero tenemos mucho que temer

-no lo libero completamente-ella me miro confundida- el único rastro de el en la actualidad era su sangre, la que bebió Draco y lo convirtió en Vampiro

- ¿entonces Malfoy esta poseído por Alcander?.. No comprendo

- no esta poseído por el, solo tiene el poder del mismo recorriendo sus venas

-quieres decir que el mas grande ególatra, narcisista y embaucador de Hogwarts es súper fuerte?

-lleva el poder en el, mas no puede ejercerlo…según Sirius existía algo que era la fuente del poder

- ¿una fuente de poder?.. Como que.!? Una caja, una copa, ¿un paraguas?!

- no se , una de las versiones mas románticas cuenta que era una chica… -

-OH-dijo con una extraña mirada-eso lo creería, como vampiro puedo sentir el cambio en mi.. En casi todos los aspectos!, pero a la hora de amar… no hay quien lo haga mas fuerte y apasionado que nosotros. Nos arrastra, nos machaca, volamos, lloramos…reímos

-como nosotros los humanos!

- es diferente herms… además tu no eres humano. – yo la mire algo incomoda y cambie de tema rápidamente ya que ese me molestaba por algún motivo -igualmente hay algo que no entiendo, Malfoy no le es leal a Voldemort por que así lo desea… piensa que no le queda otra alternativa para salvar a su madre. ¿ no es muy arriesgado por parte de Voldemort? Tener ese poder tan grande en una persona que no te sigue por que así lo quiere?

-si es raro… pero es Voldemort y Malfoy de quien hablamos… en fin me voy- ella se levanto del sillón y salio por la puerta.

Me encontré con mis amigos en la biblioteca para terminar las tareas y ponerlos a ellos al día pero lo máximo de concentración que mi cerebro pudo darme fue una pagina, luego no podía parar de pensar en lo que había descripto Ginny sobre la manera de amar de un vampiro y Draco. Lo odiaba , me odie a mi misma cuando casi lo bese caminando juntos hacia el castillo , lo odiaba por pensar en eso cuando también recordaba lo dicho por Ginny lo odiaba lo odiaba LO ODIABAAA

- ¿Hermione te sientes bien? Luces algo tensa- susurro ron que me miraba preocupado. Suspire profundo y me levante con lentitud

- necesito aire, vuelvo en un rato

Con éxito pude mantener mi mente en blanco hasta que llegue cerca del lago, ahí pude distinguir a lo lejos una cabellera rubia la cual me volvía loca. En muchos sentidos

¿Draco Malfoy sentiría aquello que Ginny describía como tan propio de los vampiros? ¿Se desviviría el por una chica? Sonreí inconscientemente recordando que así lo hacia por **una,** incluso antes de convertirse: su madre, claro que era diferente… pero era amor al fin.

- se que tu cuerpo no puede evitarlo cuando me ve, pero podrías ocultar esa sonrisa para disimular- susurro el boldo que de un momento a otro estaba a mi lado. Lo ignore y lo mire curiosa

- ¿por que lo haces Malfoy?, por que eliges lo que sabes perfectamente que no es conveniente?

-no empieces nuevamente con eso, de verdad aburres… si estas tan desesperada por mi que intentas pasarme al lado bueno te aviso que no necesitas hacerlo- tomo mi cintura y luego bajo por mi trasero el cual acerco con fuerza a el, si eso aun era posible. Un gemido se escapo de mi boca y cerré los ojos, el besaba mi cuello con maestría y yo solo me entregue al placer del momento, en un rápido movimiento vampirico me llevo dentro del bosque prohibido, donde me estampo fuertemente contra un arbol y me arranco el uniforme del colegio. Entre mas gemidos lanzábamos, mas fuerte se hacia la tormenta que había empezado hace unos minutos, ambos estábamos mojados y agitados. Yo me detuve antes de que pudiéramos llegar mucho más lejos

- sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, y nosotros contigo Malfoy. Entiéndelo por mas que logres servirle y gane esta guerra seguirás siendo un esclavo… un maldito!

El amago con golpearme fuerte pero corrió la dirección del puño al árbol

- TE CREES MUY PURA VERDAD GRAGER?, EN VERDAD NO SOMOS MUY DIFERENTES, AMBOS MATAMOS PERSONAS, SOLO QUE A DIFERENCIA DE TI, NO ME EXCUSO CON EL ESCUDO DE "el bien". Mírate… a punto de fornicar con tu peor enemigo por que no puedes controlarte.. No puedes parar de desearme

¿Sabes como lo se? , por que yo también lo siento… no esta tan mal que lo hagamos… somos de la misma calaña

Por suerte la lluvia escondía mis lagrimas, sabia que tenia razón.. Pensaba en eso todos los días de mi vida. Que no dudes ni un segundo en matar a alguien viene acompañado de una eternidad de tormento

- se que tienes razón, pero si puedo evitar que la maldad corrompa a todos en esta tierra y por fin haya paz lo voy a hacer sin dudar; incluso si después tengo que destruirme yo misma – dije por lo bajo- puedo asegurarte ser peor enemiga que Voldemort para tu madre- me di vuelta y luego grite- Habla con Sirius para adaptarte a este nuevo "lado" en el que estas


	10. Chapter 10

Draco's vew

Mi razón estaba tapada por la furia, no pensaba claramente y las palabras de Granger me taladraban los oídos. Estaba seguro de no creerla capaz… ¿pero hasta que punto la conocía? Me acababa de asegurar que seria capaz de todo para traer paz a la tierra y no vacilaría en matar a mi madre si ella se interponía en ese camino. Mientras tanto tenía también la amenaza de Voldemort de acabar con ella sobre mi espalda. Unas lágrimas de bronca corrieron mis mejillas ¿por que era tan difícil?.. Por que tenia que existir Granger, Voldemort y Potter. Me enderecé y camine mas adentro del bosque prohibido, pase por medio de dos árboles y la vista cambio de árboles y naturaleza a una mansión lúgubre y fría. Baje unas sucias escaleras y di unos pasos por un largo pasillo, me detuve en una puerta plateada y abrí con un hechizo. La rubia y hermosa mujer que me había dado la vida estaba recostada leyendo un gordo libro, seguramente me escucho entrar pero no despego la vista del texto. Me senté junto a ella en silencio y así nos quedamos por un momento hasta que dejo el ejemplar a un lado y puso mi cabeza en su pecho, acariciando mi cabello

- debes dejar de hacer esto Draco, quiero que huyas

- sabes perfectamente que no dejare que nada te suceda

- Draquito- susurro- El costo de mi vida esta a un alto precio... no quiero permitir que lo pagues

- solo tengo que seguir instrucciones hasta que el gane esta estupida guerra mama

- para que después sigamos siendo sus súbitos?. Que clase de vida es esa hijo… de que sirve vivir si no podemos tener libertad, temiendo no cometer un error que puede acabar con nuestra vida en menos de un segundo

Me incorpore enojado y le lancé una mirada molesta

- ya estoy harto de escucharlos decir eso madre, es mi decisión y la tome para que nada malo te pase. Te asegurare vida

Ella me miro con dulzura

- vas a tener que dejarme ir en algún momento

- no ahora

-quien mas te dice lo que yo?

- quieren que luche junto a ellos madre, quieren que los ayude a derrotarlo

Ella bajo la mirada

- crees que puedan hacerlo?

- me encantaría estar seguro de eso

- contigo a su lado habría mas posibilidades- sonrió

Yo me incorpore y me encamine a la puerta, antes de salir mire a mi madre y susurro

- te amo Draco

Hermione's vew

- amenazar a su madre no es la mejor manera de que este de nuestro lado Hermione… lo necesitamos

- estaba muy enojada! , y con mucha razón ¿por que ese idiota no puede solo… hacer las cosas bien

- no hay un termino aplicado a hacer las cosas bien para Malfoy… el solo quiere salvar a su madre. Necesitamos reclutarlo lo antes posible… Voldemort esta investigando a todo su alcance para activar la fuerza de Draco

-Si Malfoy se entera de la fuerza que podría llegar a tener. Se alejaría de Voldemort?

- eso es lo que estamos averiguando… Voldemort debe tener un plan para que cuando el momento llegue Draco le sea leal incondicionalmente

- tienes infiltrados entre los seguidores de Voldemort?

Sirius asintió y no pregunte más nada, me quede observándolo unos minutos y se me formo un nudo en la garganta por no poder compartir con Harry ese momento, antes de que pudiera decir nada el dijo:

- prometo decírselo pronto

Abrí los ojos como platos

- lo sabia! , Puedes leer mi mente!... lo hiciste el día que paso lo de Ginny

El rió con ganas

- es una invasión a la privacidad… ¿como rayos lo haces?

- tranquila, solo puedo escuchar algunos de ellos, siento eso… es solo que el día que tomaste la tonta decisión de desangrarte (y para colmo evitar que te auto cures), tuve que darte mi sangre para sanarte y que el olor de tu sangre no atraiga a todos los vampiros del lugar para devorarte entera

- ¿el que me dieras tu sangre lo provoco?

- en algunos casos se abre una conexión que lo permite… tu puedes escuchar algunos de los míos si te concentras

Yo lo mire curiosa y por inercia cerré los ojos, me concentre en Sirius y luego de unos segundos pude escuchar claramente su voz

- ese vestido te queda espectacular

Me puse roja como un tomate y sonreí como una tonta

- y cuales son los que no podemos escuchar – dije avergonzada

- aquellos que no quieres que nadie escuche- dijo como si fuera obvio

Rodé los ojos y me levante del hermoso sillón en el que estaba sentada

-¿como haremos para que Malfoy trabaje para nosotros?

-ya que no puedes ser de mucha ayuda en eso, le pedí a Mishelle que se encargue de el

Levante una ceja con desprecio

-Mishelle? Y esa quien es

La gran puerta del salón se abrió y una mujer entro con paso firme, parecía estar desfilando para Chanel, la famosa marca de ropa muggle

-Sirius, ¿me llamaste?

- Hermione ella es una de las primeras vampiras y le encargue seducir a Malfoy… tal vez así podamos llegar a el

-Shelle, ella es Hermione: va a Hogwarts.. Donde va el chico que tienes que conquistar

Mi cerebro se había apagado totalmente ante las palabras del padrino de mi mejor amigo, ahora miraba fijamente a la vampiresa que ni siquiera se molesto en verme desde que entro al lugar. Una vez que Sirius termino de hablar, se volteo hacia mí y abrió los ojos como platos, de un momento a otro tenía su mano en mi cuello, y por más que tuviera mi Gran fuerza de Ángel, no podía alejarla. Me estampo contra la pared

-No tienes derecho de aparecerte frente a mi Isis

Sirius se acerco rápidamente y con mucha dificultad nos separo

- ¿que te sucede Michelle? Ella no es el enemigo

-los engañaste, ¿VERDAD?-me dijo fuera de si

La mire con desconfianza y un poco de odio

- no se de que hablas-susurre

Se acerco nuevamente a mí y apoyo suavemente sus labios contra los míos, se alejo y miro a Sirius

-es territorio peligroso en el cual estas jugando – le susurro

- ¿de que hablas Shelle?¿ que fue todo eso?

La rubia se giro hacia mi

-siento haberte confundido con alguien mas

-tranquila, se hizo una costumbre que me agarren por el cuello y luego me besen en la boca - dije con una falsa sonrisa y cargada de ironía

Ella le sonrió a Sirius- me encargare del chico, en semana y media lo tendré comiendo de la palma de mi mano, ahora si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer antes de partir hacia el colegio- camino con elegancia hacia la puerta y la perdí de vista

-vaya bipolaridad

- es algo temperamental, pero es muy buena persona

-claro si solo casi me arranca el cuello… ¿como es que tiene tanta fuerza?

- el hecho de tener cientos de años juega bastante en la fuerza… pero estoy seguro que unos buenos hechizos ayudaron en eso

-bueno espero que no se confunda a Draco con otra persona que odie por que si no el plan se iría al demonio

-si, no se que fue eso… pero tengo la sensación de que debemos saberlo

-tratare de averiguar algo- dije enojada mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta. Sirius me tomo del brazo y me giro hacia el para que lo mirara

- relájate Herms… podemos ganar esta guerra- dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas. Lo mire por unos segundos deseando que tenga razón, preguntándome por que era a mi la que le tocaba vivir todo eso, teniendo el sentimiento egoísta de escapar lejos y nunca volver

-no te sientas mal por necesitar escapar Mione

Lo mire enojada y quite su mano de mi mejilla

-tienes que dejar de hacer eso, no puedes escuchar mis pensamientos a cada rato

-perdón, es que no lo puedo evitar- dijo con una sonrisa súper seductora que me derretía

-y tienes que dejar de hacer eso también- dije sin querer refiriéndome a su encanto

- lo siento, no puedo dejar de ser tan hermoso y sexi – susurro a unos pocos centímetros de mi

Estaba aturdida por los encantos de el casanova Black, su aliento a menta, su perfume embriagador y su encanto natural me habían atraído desde que lo conocí hace unos años atrás, era apenas una niña y casi no sabia de hombres. Ahora tenerlo frente mío y segura de que intentaba seducirme me estaba volviendo loca.

Pasaron unos segundos más en que nos miramos intensamente y cuando estábamos a milímetros de besarnos con gran pasión acumulada las puertas se abren repentinamente provocando que nos alejemos vertiginosamente, para mi horror vi a mi mejor amigo entrar con furia a la sala

- no puedo creerlo- susurro

- Harry puedo explicarte- dije con la voz quebrada al ver que el tenia un par de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

- tu – me miro con desprecio- cállate- y tu- susurro mirando a Sirius- como pudiste ocultarme que estabas vivo!, me culpe y maldije todo cuando creí que había perdido a mi único familiar

- lo siento Harry, entiendo tu enojo… pero era necesario esperar

- ¿esperar a que? ¿A acostarte con Hermione?- no podía parar de llorar con silenciosas lagrimas al ver a Harry así. Cuando dijo lo de Sirius y yo los vi a ambos confundida y note como se decían algo con la mirada; Trate de escuchar los pensamientos de Sirius pero no pude.

- En fin, igualmente me alegra de saberte vivo… irónico que ya no te considere más como cercano a mí

- Harry por favor- susurre llorosa

- no tengo ganas de hablar contigo- dio media vuelta y se fue

Me quede mirando el camino por el que se había ido y luego me voltee a ver a Sirius, una vez mas intente escuchar sus pensamientos pero no pude

-solo esta enojado, cuando se le pase el calor te volverá a hablar

- lo mismo para ti… solo esta sorprendido de que estés vivo y enojado por que se lo ocultamos, sabes que odia que le escondamos cosas.

- si eso espero- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

-¿como se entero? ¿Crees que Malfoy se lo dijo?

-no lo se; pero no puede enterarse mucha gente

- tranquilo- dije mientras me limpiaba lágrimas con la manga de mi saquito de hilo- yo averiguare como se entero. El asintió y con paso seguro salio del lugar. Dejándome triste, culposa y con muchas ganas de besarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

- Veo que el stress te esta matando!

Mire a la pelirroja con molestia e irónica pregunte- si, ¿y por que lo dices?

-para que quieres entrenar? tienes súper fuerza de ángel- dijo moviendo las manos exageradamente- y un cuerpo espectacular-seguido me dio una nalgada .La mire como si fuera la cosa mas rara del mundo y luego me doble de la risa

-Ginny, hacer ejercicio es muy divertido… si quieres no me acompañes

-ya ya ya… lo hare: solo decía

Íbamos a encarar la salida de la habitación y me detuvo

-quiero disculparme otra vez -miro para abajo-¿Harry sigue sin hablarte?

- si , a penas me mira a los ojos pero Ginny te dije que te perdonaba, no fue tu culpa… como ibas a saber que Harry escuchaba mientras hablabas con John

-lo se pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal

- no te preocupes

-quiero estrangular a Harry ¿no se da cuenta de que eres la mejor amiga del mundo?

Yo reí con ganas – tú también eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

Nos encaminamos a la sala de menesteres y al entrar había una gran pista para correr, equipos de gimnasio, una pileta olímpica, una bolsa de box, espadas para practicar esgrima, arco, flechas y…

-¿una biblioteca?- pregunto Ginny divertida- Herms¿ enserio?

- no pude resistirme

Ya habíamos corrido por media hora y ahora hacíamos esgrima para divertirnos un poco. Yo era bastante buena por que mi padre me había enseñado de pequeña, siempre me fascinaron los piratas y cuando me contaron que mi tatara abuelo había sido el Guardián de uno de ellos, le rogué a mi padre me enseñara.

- entonces, ¿crees que Mishelle lo consiga?... conquistar a Malfoy

- según su reputación Malfoy cae ante cualquier buen par de piernas – un movimiento rápido con mi espada, Ginny lo escudo

-eres buena Weasley!

Ella ignoro mi comentario y dijo: - es obvio que caerá ante su encanto físico si Shelle es linda, me refería a sus sentimientos… crees que lo tendrá " comiendo de la palma de su mano" Un movimiento rápido de ella el cual esquive fácilmente, gire, salte y

-TOUCHE!- espete fuerte y claro

- nada mal para ser un Ángel

- nada mal para ser un Vampiro

Ambas reímos y nos sentamos, tomamos una botella de agua cada una y cuando me tome casi todo el agua note que mi amiga me miraba en forma rara

-¿te molestó?

- si me molesto que Ginny- rodé los ojos, no quería hablar del tema

- el hecho de que Sirius encargue a Mishelle enamorar a Draco

- claro que no, jamás lograra hacerlo. Esta muy ocupado siendo un idiota y eligiendo el modo incorrecto de proteger a su madre

- ¿y si lo hiciera te molestaría?

- no lo se

- es un si?

- es un NO LO SE

- a mi me suena a un siiiiiiiii- dijo en tono infantil

La ignore y me metí en un perfecto clavado a la pileta. Como podía ser Ginny tan insistente sobre algo, insinuar que tengo sentimientos por Draco Malfoy me repugna. Apenas puedo aguantar el hecho de que mi cuerpo parece tener un imán que ruega por juntarse con el chico, los sentimientos hacia el están descartados. La palabra sentir me recordó inconscientemente a Sirius y me reprimí por ello, no podía negar que hace mucho tiempo había sentido un enamoramiento infantil hacia el que ahora parecía transformarse en un deseo incontrolable por comerle la boca. Las hormonas estaban jugándome una mala pasada y si seguía así terminarían controlándome y haría trío con Sirius y Draco - OH POR DIOS QUE ESTAS PENSANDO HERMIONE GRANGER-dije para mis adentros

-¿Hermione estas bien? Estas totalmente roja – dijo Ginny que había aparecido a mi lado de repente

- si estoy bien, solo algo cansada- Salí de la pileta y me cambie rápidamente la ropa sin molestarme en secarme el pelo para evitar que moje la nueva muda. Solo quería huir de allí antes de que Ginny pueda descubrir mi sucio y pervertido pensamiento

Draco's vew

Estaba despejado en los terrenos del castillo, leyendo un libro muggle que me había regalado mi madre hace un par de semanas y una sombra interrumpe mi lectura. Levanto la vista y veo para mi deleite, una hermosa muchacha rubia sonriendo hacia mí

-se te ofrece algo

- es que había oído algunas cosas sobre el gran Draco Malfoy…la verdad es que no eres gran cosa

Me incorpore para estar a la altura de ella y con una sonrisa seductora dije:

- pues entonces debes estar ciega… ¿quien eres tu?

-Me acaban de transferir -dijo con simpatía, luego se acerco descaradamente a mí y susurro sensualmente

- sabia que contestarías eso

Sonreí nuevamente y me detuve a mirarla mejor, tenía un cuerpo delgado pero no esquelético y pechos más grandes que los promedio. Tenia el cabello largo rubio y bien lacio, con su rostro hacían una perfecta armonía. O esa chica estaba jodiamente buena, o yo estaba muy caliente por la última vez que me tope con Granger

- no sabia que a el elitista Draco Malfoy leía libros Muggles

- seria un desperdicio no hacerlo si son tan buenos

Ella me guiño un ojo, se mordió el labio inferior y me lo quito de las manos, provocando que el roce me altere un poco

- ¿Shakespiare?- dijo casi riéndose

- ¿y que es tan gracioso?

- nada, es solo un idiota

- como si lo hubieses conocido-dije ácidamente

- si es verdad, no me hagas caso… no es que lo haya conocido- sonrió provocativamente y se fue moviendo el trasero, sonreí riéndome de mi mismo ya que estaba mas hormonal que adolescente de 15 años. Todo por culpa de Granger.

En el momento que la castaña se cruzo por mi mente también lo hizo por mi vista, a lo lejos caminaba apurada y ¿mojada?

En un santiamén llegue a ella y la tome por sorpresa, provocando que se abalanzara sobre mí. Se despego bruscamente y comencé a reír como hace un tiempo no lo hacia, Granger tenia la camisa mojada y se le translucía un corpiño de ositos súper infantiles

- de verdad no se si seguir riéndome o estamparte contra la pared a hacerte mía

Ella parecía tan embriagada por el deseo como yo y ahora estaba seguro que había una batalla campal en su cabeza. Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando me empujo con fuerza y salio corriendo, mire alrededor y note a que nivel llegaba mi deseo sexual que no me di cuenta que había estado a punto de tomar a Granger en pleno pasillo a la luz del día.

Hermiones's vew

¿Quien se cree ese idiota? Tratar de acostarse conmigo en plena luz del día, con todos allí mirando! Lo peor es que había estado a poco de caer. De no se por Harry que pasaba justo por ahí en este momento estaría gozando en el pasillo con todos mirando. Sus hormonas estaban llegando demasiado lejos. Tenia que centrarme en otra cosa

Me cambie nuevamente y salí distraídamente de la habitación pero con un objetivo claro: Intentaría averiguar mas sobre la chica la cual Mishelle me había confundido

La encontré en la sala común rodeada de chicos, esa chica si que podía provocar un escándalo en pocos días

- Mishelle , necesito hablar contigo… ¿me acompañas?

- Quien es Isis?

Ella sonrió

- de verdad siento lo de la otra vez, yo suelo ser amable con las personas, no las ataco por que si

- entonces quien es ella que te puso así

- que sabes de ti?- dijo ella repentinamente

- vengo de una larga línea de Ángeles y cazadores

- ¿no todos ellos son magos verdad?

La mire sorprendida y sonrió

- es un Ángel o Guardián con magia cada 593 años de linaje familiar

- creí que era la única en mi familia que…

- ¿así que te sentías muy especial? Incluso en ese aspecto eres igual a Isis

Yo detuve la caminata la cual llevaba la conversación sin entender su última frase

- ella es tu familiar Hermione, y son exactamente iguales

Me quede aturdida

- ¿son? ¿Ella esta viva?

- no lo se, le perdí el rastro hace 300 años

- pero como podría siquiera estarlo. Los Ángeles no somos como ustedes, envejecemos y morimos naturalmente… mas tarde pero lo hacemos.

- ella se convirtió en vampiro cuando nosotras éramos amigas… yo ya lo era para ese entonces

-¿ tu amiga? Pero que…

- ya estas entrometiéndote en asuntos privados niña

Rodé los ojos

- me acabas de contar sobre un familiar mío que no solo era mago y ángel como yo, sino que era exactamente igual a mi ¿y esperas que no sienta curiosidad?

- lo único que espero de ti es una explicación a por que Sirius me mando a conquistar a Malfoy si tu ya te estas encargando de eso-

Me sonroje y la mire confundida

- los vi hoy en el pasillo, y además note tu molestia cuando me fue encomendada esta tarea

- entre Malfoy y yo no pasa nada, para mi seria imposible enamorarlo… por eso debes ser tu, tal vez puedas llegar a su frío corazón

- no lo se , esta tarde sentí como si ya tuviera dueña

-entonces lo siento por la afectada, y malas noticias para Sirius


	12. Chapter 13

El dolor me invade y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, veo el cuerpo inerte de mi querido tío y una lágrima cae en su rostro, la limpio rápidamente y me incorporo del suelo donde hace minutos moribundo me advertía del peligro que se acercaba al castillo. Sin tener tiempo de cambiarme bájo las escaleras en pijama y solo con mi varita. Busco a Harry en su cama pero como lo sospechaba ahí no estaba, tampoco Ron. Los compañeros de cuarto de los chicos se visten rápidamente con lo necesario y bajan las escaleras

-Neville! , sabes donde están Ron y Harry?

- no , lo siento… solo los vi cuando los pasaste a buscar

-que QUE?

-cuando te fuiste con ellos… hace como una hora – mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa

- de casualidad yo, Harry o Ron no te dijimos donde íbamos

El se demostró lógicamente extrañado por preguntarle sobre mi misma y lo que había hecho hace un rato, pero vacilando contesto- no, sabes que aun Harry esta molesto contigo y no quería acompañarte… se fueron discutiendo… ¿que esta pasando Hermione?

- Neville escúchame, es largo de explicar... Pero hay una chica igual a mí en el castillo, si la ves, no confíes en ella

- y como lo sabre?

- pregúntame como me siento! así en el caso de que sea ella no sospechara que tu ya lo sabes, si realmente soy yo te contestare : ejército de Dumbledoore

-No tiene sentido!- me grito por que yo estaba corriendo para la sala de Ravenclow en busca de Mishelle

- déjame pasar, el castillo esta en peligro!... debo buscar a

- no puedo dejarte pasar asi como asi niña- dijo la mujer del retrato

- es que los mortifagos se acercan – dije fuera de mi

- Qué es más grande que Dios,

más maléfico que el Diablo,

los pobres lo tienen,

los ricos lo necesitan,

y si lo comes morirás.

- no tengo tiempo para eso!

-Qué es más grande que Dios,

más maléfico que el Diablo,

los pobres lo tienen,

los ricos lo necesitan,

y si lo comes morirás.- repitió ella con tono de burla

Golpee el suelo con el pie y repetí la frase en mi cabeza…. ¿Que es mas grande que Dios? No tengo tiempo para debatir los problemas existenciales, supuestamente Nada es mas grande que dios… ¿mas maléfico que el diablo? Voldemort es más maléfico que el diablo….

- es mas maléfico que el señor tenebroso también –sonrío ella

- nada es mas maléfico que Voldemort – dije con brusquedad- piensa Hermione, los pobres lo tienen y los ricos lo necesitan… si lo comes morirías- no hay nada mas que una piña en la cara que Malfoy necesite- susurre para mi al relacionar la palabra rico con el boldo, medite dos segundos mas

-espera un segundo- dije con alegría- no hay nada mas grande que dios , ni nada mas maléfico que el diablo o el señor tenebroso … si no como nada moriría.. la respuesta es Nada!

Ella sonrió – perfecto, sabia que podías hacerlo… te felicito- dijo dándome paso a entrar a la sala. Los alumnos estaban bajando rápidamente ya que probablemente ya habían sido advertidos, la vi a luna calmar unas niñas de primero y me acerque a ella

-Luna, has visto a Harry o Mishelle

-Hermione!- dijo sorprendida- oh ahora si eres tu

-estuve por aquí luna?

-la chica que se hace pasar por ti se fue con Mishelle y me pidió que te diera esto – dijo entregándome un pergamino doblado

Sorprendida abrí el pequeño papel y leí

Te espero en la torre de Astronomía

-Isis

Corrí por los pasillos infestados de alumnos asustados y algunos que trataban de calmarlos. Mire por el ventanal y pude ver a los profesores haciendo lo imposible para evitar que los mortifagos penetraran el lugar. Después de unos minutos llegue a la torre y sentí pesadumbre, Harry estaba atado a una silla, mojado y con la cabeza gacha… como si se hubiera rendido, Mishelle me miraba profundamente sintiendo no poder hacer nada y una vez que estuve mas cerca, la figura que me daba la espalda se mostró ante mi, dándome la sensación de estar frente a un espejo

- tardaste bastante

La mire con intensidad y me acerque a Harry, le levante la cabeza y note que estaba inconciente

- que le hiciste

- por ahora esta bien… solo esta dormido dijo caminando a mi alrededor con supremacía

Me incorpore y le enfrente la mirada

- voy a llevármelo a un lugar seguro

-no puedo dejarte hacer eso pequeña

- no me llames pequeña- dije con ira- me lo llevo y punto

- para que pudieras hacerlo, tendrías que pasar sobre mi cadáver

-No creo que se problema- dije imitando su voz imperial al mismo tiempo que sacaba el cuchillo robado del hada del océano que se escondía en mi pierna y se lo lanzaba velozmente

- no lo entiendes verdad Hermione- dijo una vez que había atrapado el proyectil con agilidad evitando que la lastimara

– jamás lograras vencerme- lo lanzo hacia mi y cuando quería darme cuenta lo tenia clavado en mi pierna, lo quite y gemí por el dolor

- que quieres Isis... para que me trajiste aquí

Se acerco suavemente a mi – ¿es que no estabas en lo mínimo interesada por mi?... soy igual a ti, pertenezco a tu Familia… fui Guardiana y maga así como tu

- no puedo negar que si… pero en la situación que me encuentro ahora; no me gustaría nada mas que verte muerta y así poder poner a Harry a salvo

Ella largo una carcajada sincera

– sabes, es muy tierno cuanto te tomas tu labor a pecho… lastima que tu mejor amigo y protegido le importaría poco lo que le digas- se acerco a mi oído- y te mataría con sus propias manos

La mire confundida

- de que hablas- rió con malicia

- de que habla- dije mirando a Mishelle

- lo siento Hermione– susurro ella .De pronto escuche un gemido proveniente de donde se encontraba Harry, me acerque a el y note que estaba despertando, lo desate de la silla y lo recosté en el suelo

Estaba a punto de decirle que todo estaría bien pero repentinamente senti el dolor agudo de el cuchillo en mi cuerpo, justo en mi pecho. Confundida vi como mi mejor amigo quitaba su mano dejando el arma clavada en mí y con dificultad susurrar- te deseo lo peor Hermione., lo mereces- con lagrimas en los ojos quite el cuchillo y note que el había perdido la conciencia otra vez

-no quiero decir "te lo dije"... pero te lo dije- dijo Isis con maldad y tono inocente

-que sucedió- dije al mismo tiempo que Mishelle me ayudaba a incorporarme ya que mi pierna aun no había sanado y la herida en el pecho dificultaba mi respiración

- como no va a odiarte! Le confesaste que eras una leal seguidora de Voldemort y luego asesinaste a su mejor amigo

La garganta se me cerro dejándome sin oxigeno por completo, tosía mientras que lagrimas gruesas y constante salían por mis ojos, no podia ser cierto… Ron no podría estar muerto

Escuche su risa divertida por toda la situación, vi un rayo de luz y todo oscureció

-Harry! RON – grite cuando me desperté a lo que estoy segura fueron minutos después- mire a mi alrededor y note que aun estaba de noche… por lo que no me equivocaba con el tiempo. El dolor del pecho y pierna habían desaparecido y me incorpore. Camine unos pasos mas por lo que estaba segura era el bosque prohibido y llegue al castillo el cual se encontraba bastante destruido, junto al lago pude distinguir a Ginny luchar contra un mortifago que cuando llegue a ella ya había destruido

- Ginny.. Harry, donde esta

Ella me miro con odio y se lanzo hacia mí, dispuesta a devorarme

-Ginny no era yo – dije al tiempo que la empujaba con dificultad- soy Hermione… ella era Isis- dije tomándole el rostro con esperanza que me crea- luce igual a mi … Ella me miro desesperada y desesperanzada

-Hermione, sabia que no podrías ser tú… era imposible que tú lo hicieras… Hermione-repitió entre sollozos- Ron… ron esta muerto

-Lo se- dije en un gemido- lo siento tanto- dije volviendo a llorar

- Atención- era una voz fuerte y clara

Ambas nos giramos y notamos con horror el cuerpo de nuestro amigo crucificado en una gran serpiente de metal

Por inercia corrí al lugar y al tocar el monumento recibí una fuerte descarga eléctrica, quede recostada unos minutos y puse de pie lentamente .A mi lado se encontraba Voldemort con una sonrisa en el rostro

- después de todo, no pudiste protegerlo- susurro, mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y relaje mis hombros… tal vez no lo había logrado pero no renunciaba a la esperanza de un mundo mejor

- siempre va a haber alguien con la disposición y fuerza para destruirte – dije mirándolo a los ojos sin demostrar una pizca de temor y respeto

El borro su sonrisa- pues si todos son como Harry Potter y tienen un ángel como tú… será divertido acabar con ellos. Dolida y a punto de rendirme a una muerte segura me deje caer al suelo y note las estrellas. Voldemort hablaba a la multitud pero su voz se oía lejana para mí, pude ver a Harry removerse y una hermosa ave roja volar a su alrededor, el ave me miro a los ojos y sentí como si me animara o me dijera algo. Pronto escuche una voz en mi cabeza y supe lo que tenia que hacer. Puse mi mano en la serpiente gigante una vez más y grite por el dolor de la electricidad, decidida a hacerlo puse la otra y con atropello escale para alcanzar a Harry. Podía escuchar a los Mortifagos reír de mi sufrimiento y pronto alcance mi objetivo, una vez que toque a mi amigo las descargas cesaron y comencé a desatarlo, el ave que como sospechaba era un fenix nos tomo a Harry y a mi y nos bajo con delicadeza al suelo

-¿crees que bajarlo de ahí impedirá que acabemos con el?- dijo Isis con voz molesta

Con mucha dificultad le sonreí-¿impresionada?

Ella se acerco con intenciones de lastimarme pero Voldemort chisto, ordenándolo que no lo hiciera

- no entiendo como sobreviviste a las descargas… pero tu esfuerzo fue en vano – dijo el agachándose para estar a mi altura y la de el inconciente Harry. De un rápido movimiento corte su mejilla con mi cuchillo, quedándome con la mano llena de su sangre .El grito con fuerza y se toco la herida al mismo tiempo que me abofeteaba con ira.

-Disfrutare de verte morir lentamente cuando Potter este muerto sangre sucia!

Se alejo una distancia prudente y en un rápido movimiento le provoque a Harry una herida en el brazo, una herida a mi misma y con nuestras tres sangres mezcladas puse la mano en la tierra al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba una frase en un idioma que no sabia pero aparecía claramente en mi cabeza

Vi el rayo de luz verde en dirección a Harry y cuando le toco el cuerpo un fuerte dolor me sacudió tanto que me cegaba y así solo podía oír a Bellatrix reír, Ginny llorar e Isis regocijarse.

Solo espero que esto funcione y este no sea el

FIN

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ajajajaja

No se enojen! Pero verdaderamente esta historia termina ahí

Claro que nunca podria dejar final tan tragico asique todo esto continuara en otra historia diferente

¿ por que?

Me canse de escribir en primera persona … es agtador

Además, Hermione no es mas una guardiana… las cosas cambiaron mucho desde los primeros capítulos y es necesario cambiar.

Subiré el enlace en estos dias ( SI , juro no hacerlas esperar mucho)

Me siento un poco tonta escribiendo como si tuviera muchas seguidoras :( , me gustaria que me regalen comentarios para mi cumpleaños que es este viernes …. No importa si son solo para criticar… las criticas me ayudan mucho

Las quiero!... mil agradecimientos a

azu23blood

Bloody Snake.6

miredraco

Caroone

LucyTheMarauder

Hermy Evans Black


	13. Chapter

El dolor me invade y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, veo el cuerpo inerte de mi querido tío y una lágrima cae en su rostro, la limpio rápidamente y me incorporo del suelo donde hace minutos moribundo me advertía del peligro que se acercaba al castillo. Sin tener tiempo de cambiarme bájo las escaleras en pijama y solo con mi varita. Busco a Harry en su cama pero como lo sospechaba ahí no estaba, tampoco Ron. Los compañeros de cuarto de los chicos se visten rápidamente con lo necesario y bajan las escaleras

-Neville! , sabes donde están Ron y Harry?

- no , lo siento… solo los vi cuando los pasaste a buscar

-que QUE?

-cuando te fuiste con ellos… hace como una hora – mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa

- de casualidad yo, Harry o Ron no te dijimos donde íbamos

El se demostró lógicamente extrañado por preguntarle sobre mi misma y lo que había hecho hace un rato, pero vacilando contesto- no, sabes que aun Harry esta molesto contigo y no quería acompañarte… se fueron discutiendo… ¿que esta pasando Hermione?

- Neville escúchame, es largo de explicar... Pero hay una chica igual a mí en el castillo, si la ves, no confíes en ella

- y como lo sabre?

- pregúntame como me siento! así en el caso de que sea ella no sospechara que tu ya lo sabes, si realmente soy yo te contestare : ejército de Dumbledoore

-No tiene sentido!- me grito por que yo estaba corriendo para la sala de Ravenclow en busca de Mishelle

- déjame pasar, el castillo esta en peligro!... debo buscar a

- no puedo dejarte pasar asi como asi niña- dijo la mujer del retrato

- es que los mortifagos se acercan – dije fuera de mi

- Qué es más grande que Dios,

más maléfico que el Diablo,

los pobres lo tienen,

los ricos lo necesitan,

y si lo comes morirás.

- no tengo tiempo para eso!

-Qué es más grande que Dios,

más maléfico que el Diablo,

los pobres lo tienen,

los ricos lo necesitan,

y si lo comes morirás.- repitió ella con tono de burla

Golpee el suelo con el pie y repetí la frase en mi cabeza…. ¿Que es mas grande que Dios? No tengo tiempo para debatir los problemas existenciales, supuestamente Nada es mas grande que dios… ¿mas maléfico que el diablo? Voldemort es más maléfico que el diablo….

- es mas maléfico que el señor tenebroso también –sonrío ella

- nada es mas maléfico que Voldemort – dije con brusquedad- piensa Hermione, los pobres lo tienen y los ricos lo necesitan… si lo comes morirías- no hay nada mas que una piña en la cara que Malfoy necesite- susurre para mi al relacionar la palabra rico con el boldo, medite dos segundos mas

-espera un segundo- dije con alegría- no hay nada mas grande que dios , ni nada mas maléfico que el diablo o el señor tenebroso … si no como nada moriría.. la respuesta es Nada!

Ella sonrió – perfecto, sabia que podías hacerlo… te felicito- dijo dándome paso a entrar a la sala. Los alumnos estaban bajando rápidamente ya que probablemente ya habían sido advertidos, la vi a luna calmar unas niñas de primero y me acerque a ella

-Luna, has visto a Harry o Mishelle

-Hermione!- dijo sorprendida- oh ahora si eres tu

-estuve por aquí luna?

-la chica que se hace pasar por ti se fue con Mishelle y me pidió que te diera esto – dijo entregándome un pergamino doblado

Sorprendida abrí el pequeño papel y leí

Te espero en la torre de Astronomía

-Isis

Corrí por los pasillos infestados de alumnos asustados y algunos que trataban de calmarlos. Mire por el ventanal y pude ver a los profesores haciendo lo imposible para evitar que los mortifagos penetraran el lugar. Después de unos minutos llegue a la torre y sentí pesadumbre, Harry estaba atado a una silla, mojado y con la cabeza gacha… como si se hubiera rendido, Mishelle me miraba profundamente sintiendo no poder hacer nada y una vez que estuve mas cerca, la figura que me daba la espalda se mostró ante mi, dándome la sensación de estar frente a un espejo

- tardaste bastante

La mire con intensidad y me acerque a Harry, le levante la cabeza y note que estaba inconciente

- que le hiciste

- por ahora esta bien… solo esta dormido dijo caminando a mi alrededor con supremacía

Me incorpore y le enfrente la mirada

- voy a llevármelo a un lugar seguro

-no puedo dejarte hacer eso pequeña

- no me llames pequeña- dije con ira- me lo llevo y punto

- para que pudieras hacerlo, tendrías que pasar sobre mi cadáver

-No creo que se problema- dije imitando su voz imperial al mismo tiempo que sacaba el cuchillo robado del hada del océano que se escondía en mi pierna y se lo lanzaba velozmente

- no lo entiendes verdad Hermione- dijo una vez que había atrapado el proyectil con agilidad evitando que la lastimara

– jamás lograras vencerme- lo lanzo hacia mi y cuando quería darme cuenta lo tenia clavado en mi pierna, lo quite y gemí por el dolor

- que quieres Isis... para que me trajiste aquí

Se acerco suavemente a mi – ¿es que no estabas en lo mínimo interesada por mi?... soy igual a ti, pertenezco a tu Familia… fui Guardiana y maga así como tu

- no puedo negar que si… pero en la situación que me encuentro ahora; no me gustaría nada mas que verte muerta y así poder poner a Harry a salvo

Ella largo una carcajada sincera

– sabes, es muy tierno cuanto te tomas tu labor a pecho… lastima que tu mejor amigo y protegido le importaría poco lo que le digas- se acerco a mi oído- y te mataría con sus propias manos

La mire confundida

- de que hablas- rió con malicia

- de que habla- dije mirando a Mishelle

- lo siento Hermione– susurro ella .De pronto escuche un gemido proveniente de donde se encontraba Harry, me acerque a el y note que estaba despertando, lo desate de la silla y lo recosté en el suelo

Estaba a punto de decirle que todo estaría bien pero repentinamente senti el dolor agudo de el cuchillo en mi cuerpo, justo en mi pecho. Confundida vi como mi mejor amigo quitaba su mano dejando el arma clavada en mí y con dificultad susurrar- te deseo lo peor Hermione., lo mereces- con lagrimas en los ojos quite el cuchillo y note que el había perdido la conciencia otra vez

-no quiero decir "te lo dije"... pero te lo dije- dijo Isis con maldad y tono inocente

-que sucedió- dije al mismo tiempo que Mishelle me ayudaba a incorporarme ya que mi pierna aun no había sanado y la herida en el pecho dificultaba mi respiración

- como no va a odiarte! Le confesaste que eras una leal seguidora de Voldemort y luego asesinaste a su mejor amigo

La garganta se me cerro dejándome sin oxigeno por completo, tosía mientras que lagrimas gruesas y constante salían por mis ojos, no podia ser cierto… Ron no podría estar muerto

Escuche su risa divertida por toda la situación, vi un rayo de luz y todo oscureció

-Harry! RON – grite cuando me desperté a lo que estoy segura fueron minutos después- mire a mi alrededor y note que aun estaba de noche… por lo que no me equivocaba con el tiempo. El dolor del pecho y pierna habían desaparecido y me incorpore. Camine unos pasos mas por lo que estaba segura era el bosque prohibido y llegue al castillo el cual se encontraba bastante destruido, junto al lago pude distinguir a Ginny luchar contra un mortifago que cuando llegue a ella ya había destruido

- Ginny.. Harry, donde esta

Ella me miro con odio y se lanzo hacia mí, dispuesta a devorarme

-Ginny no era yo – dije al tiempo que la empujaba con dificultad- soy Hermione… ella era Isis- dije tomándole el rostro con esperanza que me crea- luce igual a mi … Ella me miro desesperada y desesperanzada

-Hermione, sabia que no podrías ser tú… era imposible que tú lo hicieras… Hermione-repitió entre sollozos- Ron… ron esta muerto

-Lo se- dije en un gemido- lo siento tanto- dije volviendo a llorar

- Atención- era una voz fuerte y clara

Ambas nos giramos y notamos con horror el cuerpo de nuestro amigo crucificado en una gran serpiente de metal

Por inercia corrí al lugar y al tocar el monumento recibí una fuerte descarga eléctrica, quede recostada unos minutos y puse de pie lentamente .A mi lado se encontraba Voldemort con una sonrisa en el rostro

- después de todo, no pudiste protegerlo- susurro, mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y relaje mis hombros… tal vez no lo había logrado pero no renunciaba a la esperanza de un mundo mejor

- siempre va a haber alguien con la disposición y fuerza para destruirte – dije mirándolo a los ojos sin demostrar una pizca de temor y respeto

El borro su sonrisa- pues si todos son como Harry Potter y tienen un ángel como tú… será divertido acabar con ellos. Dolida y a punto de rendirme a una muerte segura me deje caer al suelo y note las estrellas. Voldemort hablaba a la multitud pero su voz se oía lejana para mí, pude ver a Harry removerse y una hermosa ave roja volar a su alrededor, el ave me miro a los ojos y sentí como si me animara o me dijera algo. Pronto escuche una voz en mi cabeza y supe lo que tenia que hacer. Puse mi mano en la serpiente gigante una vez más y grite por el dolor de la electricidad, decidida a hacerlo puse la otra y con atropello escale para alcanzar a Harry. Podía escuchar a los Mortifagos reír de mi sufrimiento y pronto alcance mi objetivo, una vez que toque a mi amigo las descargas cesaron y comencé a desatarlo, el ave que como sospechaba era un fenix nos tomo a Harry y a mi y nos bajo con delicadeza al suelo

-¿crees que bajarlo de ahí impedirá que acabemos con el?- dijo Isis con voz molesta

Con mucha dificultad le sonreí-¿impresionada?

Ella se acerco con intenciones de lastimarme pero Voldemort chisto, ordenándolo que no lo hiciera

- no entiendo como sobreviviste a las descargas… pero tu esfuerzo fue en vano – dijo el agachándose para estar a mi altura y la de el inconciente Harry. De un rápido movimiento corte su mejilla con mi cuchillo, quedándome con la mano llena de su sangre .El grito con fuerza y se toco la herida al mismo tiempo que me abofeteaba con ira.

-Disfrutare de verte morir lentamente cuando Potter este muerto sangre sucia!

Se alejo una distancia prudente y en un rápido movimiento le provoque a Harry una herida en el brazo, una herida a mi misma y con nuestras tres sangres mezcladas puse la mano en la tierra al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba una frase en un idioma que no sabia pero aparecía claramente en mi cabeza

Vi el rayo de luz verde en dirección a Harry y cuando le toco el cuerpo un fuerte dolor me sacudió tanto que me cegaba y así solo podía oír a Bellatrix reír, Ginny llorar e Isis regocijarse.

Solo espero que esto funcione y este no sea el

FIN

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ajajajaja

No se enojen! Pero verdaderamente esta historia termina ahí

Claro que nunca podria dejar final tan tragico asique todo esto continuara en otra historia diferente

¿ por que?

Me canse de escribir en primera persona … es agtador

Además, Hermione no es mas una guardiana… las cosas cambiaron mucho desde los primeros capítulos y es necesario cambiar.

Subiré el enlace en estos dias ( SI , juro no hacerlas esperar mucho)

Me siento un poco tonta escribiendo como si tuviera muchas seguidoras :( , me gustaria que me regalen comentarios para mi cumpleaños que es este viernes …. No importa si son solo para criticar… las criticas me ayudan mucho

Las quiero!... mil agradecimientos a

azu23blood

Bloody Snake.6

miredraco

Caroone

LucyTheMarauder

Hermy Evans Black


End file.
